Sweet Surrender
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: This an AU story dealing with citizens of PC being vampires. I know, vampires, but it is nothing like what was actually implied on GH's sister soap, trust me. This however is SkyeLo centric, but with other main characters too like Carly, Jason, Sam, Alexis, Diego, please read author's note inside, all will be explained. R&R and enjoy! Rating will be T for now, but will be M later.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note & Mini Rant:** Well, hello there, how are you? As you can see this is something different, maybe unique, because I haven't seen much of this couple especially when they used to be on. I am making up for it since after all most of the stories that I wrote during that time went to the message boards and not here. (If you were on the Skye or the Lorenzo boards you may know me as LexieLorie or as SkyeLorie). I don't know why really since I've been on here forever. Because of the lack of this couple on here and because I couldn't filter by their names, I went through every page from oldest to newest and was quite shocked. Maybe they weren't as loved as other fandoms or couples, not sure. I loved them and that's all that matters. You are welcome to read whether you like them or not. I will guarantee quite a ride with this tale even though it is unfinished because my muse left and concentrated on something else. She's back with a different tale for GH, but it's not ready to be put up yet, so for now I'll amuse you with this one and in doing so I may be inspired to finish this one. I have many chapters besides the first few I've given you. I hope you enjoy. Read & Review, I appreciate it.

Here is more info on this tale before you read: Yes, this is SkyeLo centric, but many other couples and characters come into play. I won't tell you what couples yet because of the storyline, but I can tell you as I remember them the main characters besides Skye and Lorenzo. We have; Carly (Caroline), Alexis (Natasha), Sam, Jason, Diego, and a few surprise characters later.

This is definitely an AU because well it has to deal with vampires and before you go flaming or ranting, I started this on 12/4/05. My inspiration for this tale was from my love of the subject of vampires (this does not include the books/movies of Twilight-I want nothing to do with that, sorry, I grew up on Anne Rice and Bram Stoker), but what really pushed me was when I first saw the movie Van Helsing. I was entranced with it and how they had the three main/favorite movie monsters of all time in one movie, even though the vampires were prominent, you had a werewolf and Frankenstein's creature. After I saw it, this is what resulted back in 2005. Now, let me say it again, some of these characters are from a while ago that may or may not be on the show anymore especially if it is SkyeLo, so you can either read or pass, it's up to you, but it will be thrilling and there will be twists. It shall be fun. :)

Also, can someone tell me what the heck "shipping" means here? Like shipping a couple, I've seen a few people use that word and have been scratching my head. Anyways, onto the story**_._**

* * *

_*******PROLOGUE*******_

**_Transylvania—1605_**

**_All Hallow's Eve_**

He still did not know why he accepted her invitation to this masquerade ball, but his carriage drew nearer to the castle of his enemy, Michael "Sonny" Corinthos the second. He was hoping his beloved, Caroline, was all right since his formidable foe had wooed her away from his embrace and when arrived he was announced to his hosts. Sonny was not pleased, but Caroline was and excused herself from Sonny's side to escort Lorenzo somewhere private. She led him down a hall silently and he no longer could stand this as he pinned her to the wall. He scorched her mouth with his hot kisses and then gently bit down on her swollen lips, drawing blood. He tasted her precious blood wanting so much more, but she pushed him away.

"Lorenzo, please, do not make this harder on me."

"What are you talking about, Caroline?"

She swept her long golden locks away from her neck and he noticed the two small puncture wounds. That bastard! He not only led villagers to his lair while he was away to murder his beloved Sophie, but now he was again stealing something that he would not cherish.

"Why, Caroline? Was I not suitable enough? I gave you everything you could ever dream of and I did not pressure you into something you did not want."

"Lorenzo, he is stronger and will keep me safe, plus…"

She threw open the door to a chamber which was poorly lit, but recognized the large silken cocoons dangling from the ceiling and his jaw clenched knowing that these should be his children.

"How many are really yours?"

"Only one."

"I am not surprised since this is your first, but as time passes you'll be able to birth six."

"I'm sorry, Lorenzo, but if I was to live eternally I needed someone who was strong and would give me the strongest offspring."

"And you don't think I could have?!"

"If I would've became your mate, Sonny would've had me killed because he doesn't want anyone else having offspring."

"He should know I did not choose this life unlike my family, but it is my right to have love and to have offspring of my own!"

"You have the choice of dying."

"And I have told you that is not an option since I do not wish my soul to be damned, but I see you have made your life so I shall leave you alone."

"Thank you."

"But are you happy that you have to share him with two others?"

"Lily is very nice, but Brenda gets on my nerves, yet I tolerate her. Sonny loves us in unique ways and I love him, please ask of no more from me."

She placed a tender kiss on his cheek and walked away from him to join her eternal husband as he soon joined the gala. He watched as predators and prey danced together laughing, having fun, but he knew at the strike of midnight it would become a feast. He glanced around, brooding as he stood erect and had his hands positioned behind his back when he noticed a gorgeous redhead dressed in the most exquisite silken gown of burgundy standing alone. He was enamored with her beauty and he swiftly approached, bowing to her.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

He was now admiring her porcelain skin and the bosom that was about to burst forth from her corset as he could feel the blood pumping faster to her heart. Her hazel eyes were haunting and her lips full, inviting. She was breathtaking and without waiting for an answer led her out into the crowd.

"So I don't get a vote?"

Her voice was like a siren's, he was intoxicated with her.

"I apologize it was rude of me especially when I have not introduced myself, I am Lorenzo Ramon Alcazar."

"I am Antanasia Valerica Sorin."

"Such a lovely name and by the mention of Sorin you're a very wealthy woman."

"As are you, my lord."

She smiled as they danced around the ball room enjoying the other's company, but soon wandered off to the library to banter.

"So, how do you know our wonderful hosts?"

"I personally do not know them, but I know of them and believe I was only invited because of my family's influence. Mr. Corinthos is trying to get my family to align with him to expand his influence up to the north."

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"I was the only one invited and am surprised since I believe my brother would've been the better choice to represent our family."

He understood and continued with their conversing believing he may have found a new confidant as he soon gazed about for the newest and rarest invention of mankind, a grandfather clock. 11:45? 11:45!

"Come, we must leave at once for you are in grave danger."

"I've heard that before."

"I am not trying to get you in my bed."

"For the moment I suppose."

"If we do not leave here now you will die."

"And how do you know this?"

"My lady this is Hallow's Eve and at the strike of midnight a terrible event will occur."

"Such as?"

"This is the gathering of vampire brethren to celebrate by feasting on unsuspecting mortals and the reason I know this, my lady, is because I am such a creature."

She didn't run away nor did she look frightened, but was intrigued.

"You are beautiful unlike what I've read."

"This is our human form we only change into flying creatures when it is necessary."

"How long have you been around?"

"Since fourteen seventy, but in fifteen hundred and five at the age of thirty-five I became a vampire not by choice."

"What happened?"

"I was riding through the woods trying to get home so I would not get caught in the approaching storm, but was suddenly knocked off my horse by a strong force. I tried to catch my breath when a creature had a hold of my face inspecting my neck and I tried to free myself, but he bit hard into my flesh and began draining me of my life. I was near death and I realized so was he as he inhaled his breath then expelled it into my agape mouth giving me a new life. When a vampire is near death and has had no success in having offspring they choose a random victim to live on for them."

"Is that common?"

"No, because it is a known rule with us that only willing participants can become one of us the rest is just a meal."

"I understand."

"And that is why I must get you out of here."

She nodded and they were heading out of the castle when the bells rang signaling the midnight hour. The feasting began as screams were issuing out into the foyer, but Sonny noticed and stopped them before they could escape.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Out of my way, Corinthos."

"Taking your meal to go or are you trying to convince her to be your bride?"

"Neither, now step aside!"

"Sorry, but you know the law that when the midnight hour approaches on this day that any who have stepped inside this castle alive will now have eternal rest and there are no exceptions."

"I know that!"

"If you do not feast upon her then I will!"

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Then celebrate and feast with us!"

"Only if you promise to let me have my privacy with her."

"Fine, but I'll know if you have betrayed the law."

He brushed past and Lorenzo darkly followed his fleeting figure with his eyes, but then gazed back at the woman he had been enjoying the evening with leading her away to a private chamber.

"I am sorry."

"I understand I just never realized that vampires also had laws to follow."

He smiled sorrowfully as she sat on the bed awaiting her death and if this had been any other night he would have wooed her into being his eternally, but he knew the law as he joined her.

"I will make this as gentle as possible."

He pulled her into a kiss running his hand through her hair biting gently on her lower lip drawing blood, sampling her, she was bittersweet. His lips moved to her neck, but he did not want to take her essence from there he wanted to take it from her bosom where all love began. He did not want to shame her when they found her corpse so he took whatever bare flesh was exposed as he maneuvered her onto his lap biting down on the flesh of her left breast. She gasped, but held him closer, welcoming him into her embrace as he slowly robbed her of her life and yet before she died she took his hand, squeezing it.

"If this had been a different night I may have joined you in immortality."

"You barely know me."

"You would've tried for me anyways because your soul is lonely and you know by now that mine has been, too. Farewell, dark angel."

"Farewell."

She slipped away in his arms and he cried, but then also felt his heart beat. His heart had stopped beating a hundred years ago, but there were rare instances that some of them would experience a heart beat and in this instance his heart was saying goodbye to what could've been a most magnificent love. He laid her on the bed as her blood flowed through him and in anger he flew out the window deciding it was time to leave this country, ridding himself for the moment of his foe. When he arrived home he pulled aside his most loyal and trusted servant.

"We are leaving, I don't care where, but you are to guard my new resting place with your life as the such with your heirs and I now hold you in charge of my estates, do what you like with the wealth I do not care. I will awaken every hundred years to feed and then will sleep since I have nothing really left except my memories and dreams."

"I understand and I will not let you down, master."

"I am grateful."

He got inside his coffin and closed the lid wanting to never wake up, but he knew the need to feed would ultimately wake him.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Port Charles—2005**_

_**Mid-summer**_

His eyes opened as he climbed out of his bed since he no longer needed a coffin and had over the years become stronger that the one time he had tried to take his life by stepping out into the daylight he did not perish. His skin was forever slightly tanned and it had burned for awhile, yet as time drew on he became immune. He would be stronger than Corinthos and would one day send his soul to hell along with any of his offspring that challenged him. He sat up and gazed about noticing a young man in the room.

"I presume you are a Cassadine?"

"My name is Nikolas."

"And I'm sure you know mine."

"Yes, and my family is forever grateful to you."

"Are we still in Greece?"

"No, we are in Port Charles, New York on Spoon Island in a somewhat castle known as Wyndmere and it is midsummer."

"Thank you."

"I have given you a new wardrobe to fit in with this new century and you shall be pleased with the technology we have."

He raised an eyebrow and heard an unfamiliar noise coming from the young man's pocket. The young man whipped something out, answering it and talked to someone briefly before he put it away while during that time Lorenzo changed into a suit that was hanging in the closet.

"What is that?"

"That is a cell phone. You can talk to anyone you want from anywhere you want."

"That is amazing."

"There's more."

He led him into his den where there was a computer and a television then showed him the kitchen. Lorenzo was enthralled to see how the world evolved while he had been asleep as Nikolas led him into another room where a young dark-haired woman sat.

"Is she for me?"

"Of course since I did not want you to go out hunting as the world has drastically changed since the last time you had awakened and I wanted you to use the computer to become familiar with the world."

"I appreciate this very much."

"Not a problem."

He was taking his leave when Lorenzo called for him.

"What is her name?"

"I do not know, but she was willing to come home with me and when you have finished seeking out the knowledge you need I must discuss something with you."

He walked away leaving Lorenzo to wonder what was important since he could hear the urgency in his voice. He entered the room and closed the door behind him as he drew the woman in his arms. She was willing as he kissed her neck then bit, drawing her essence from her and into him. She was paralyzed with fear not believing he was real since the talk of vampires existing was pure myth. She slowly slipped into eternal sleep and noticed a servant had quietly entered.

"Do not worry, master Alcazar, the servants who serve master Cassadine are the most loyal and trustworthy we will die with what we know."

"Thank you and can you please give this young lady a proper burial. Do not worry I will not need to feed for another three months if I choose to stay awake."

The servant nodded and took their leave of him as he went to the den to use this object called the computer that Nikolas had mentioned. After about an hour he had finally figured out how to use the internet and learned about what had happened since he last awoke in 1905.

Late afternoon, Lorenzo had taken a shower before he dressed to meet with Nikolas in the library.

"I have to say that mankind has sure come a long way."

"Yes, they have and I have a gift for you."

He threw Lorenzo a cell phone and proceeded to show him how to use it.

"My number is programmed into your phone's memory."

"Thank you, but there is something on your mind."

"Please, sit and have some coffee while I speak."

Lorenzo sat in the plush armchair taking the cup of coffee that was offered.

"Our family has been friends with you and your kin for many generations, but after you fled the country your family had been destroyed even your precious niece Sage."

"Why had none of your ancestors told me this until now?"

"We were biding our time for you to grow stronger."

"Alas, I was weak since that night I had decided to make myself sleep until I needed to feast again, but I can guess who murdered my family."

"He sent his strongest assassins."

"And how many of his survived?"

"Only one and he had fled just as the villagers marched their way towards your home, burning it."

"So that's how that myth got started with burning bodies that they thought were vampires."

"May I ask you something, Lorenzo?"

He nodded to the young man.

"How does a vampire kill another vampire?"

"The same way we feast upon humans, yet if I were to take another vampire's life not only would I be taking the last meal they had, but all the power and blood they have acquired throughout their life. I can see why my arch rival had his assassins go after my family since they were very powerful, but he wanted his guards to be just as powerful as him so that when I do take my vengeance on him I would not be able to get to him."

"And he grows stronger still or so we thought."

"Why what has happened?"

"A stronger foe presented itself, but he and his family had heard about your dilemma so they tried to avenge you. They entered his castle while he slept and murdered one of his brides which in turn killed some of the offspring she had ever made with Sonny."

"I'm sure he was devastated, but which one did they murder?"

"Lily."

"Were the other two harmed?"

"No, Sonny got to them in time before they were almost turned to ash by the sun."

"I'm glad Caroline was not harmed, so who are my avengers?"

"The Ruiz clan."

"Ah, yes, I've heard of them, my family was acquaintances with them which surprises me why they would take a risk like that?"

"They felt Sonny needed to be stopped before he became too powerful, but he escaped and they have been tracking him down ever since."

"Have they found him?"

"He's here in Port Charles."

"How long has he been here?"

"Only a century."

"Do they know he is here?"

"They've just arrived since they had lost him when he had come here because they had a threat at home with another dangerous clan."

"I see, so he is here because he wants to finish me off."

"Not only that, but he has found your son."

"My son?! I have a son?!"

"You don't remember?"

"The last woman I mated with was a century ago, but she was mortal."

"You were not yourself that night."

"I was upset, I mated with the first woman who offered."

"Her name was Maria Dagon."

"Was?"

"Her and her clan was executed by Sonny."

"So my son survived by not drinking from his mother's bosom."

"She wouldn't allow it because she knew Sonny would come after her and if he killed her then you would never know your offspring."

"I thank her for that, but for how many days did he drink before he was sustained?"

"Twenty days."

"So he'll look twenty and what is his name?"

"Diego and he is taking shelter with my aunt Alexis."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, and she has helped Diego become stronger that he is almost as strong as you."

"Your family has my gratitude."

"Our family owes you our lives since the day you took my ancestors in and gave them work. You have treated them as an equal and we shall forever serve you."

He smiled at the young man.

"Shall I tell my aunt you're on your way?"

"Yes, and please tell me which building it is I think I'll fly tonight."

He nodded and called his aunt to tell him Lorenzo was on his way.

* * *

**AN:** In time you'll be told more about what certain things mean in a vampire's life, I promise. :) Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 2

It felt good to be out and taking to the night sky, he breathed it in admiring the stars. He never got tired of admiring them as he scanned the buildings below happy that he had a son when his heart beat once and he knew he had to land. It was unusual and although he thought his joy would cause this occurrence he knew this wasn't the case as he landed unnoticed near a dock. His breath caught at the woman sitting alone on the bench overlooking the water with tears falling from her eyes as he watched her more closely.

"Antanasia."

He had whispered it, but the woman heard it and glanced around, frightened.

"Who's there?"

He made his presence known and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

She was gorgeous and had the same haunting eyes as the woman he never had a chance to love as he sat down next to this exquisite creature.

"What are you doing out here alone, Miss…."

"Skye Quartermaine and you are?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Well, Mister Alcazar…"

"Please, call me Lorenzo."

"Okay, Lorenzo, I'm trying to stay sober because all the men in my life seem to walk out on me or I am only second best with them, so I'm giving up on love."

Yes, she was Antanasia in the way her loneliness was eating at her soul and he wanted to reach out to taste her lips, but he restrained taking her hand instead.

"I understand where you're coming from since I lost my wife in a fire, then a woman who I thought loved me was in love with another man, and the last woman died before I could love her."

"So, you've given up too?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand. He felt her heart skip a beat by his small gesture and he smiled.

"May I ask a favor of you, Miss Quartermaine?"

"Please, call me Skye."

He grinned as she gazed up at him searching his eyes for a moment.

"I just got into town searching for my son, Diego…"

"Diego?"

"You know him?"

"He's dating my cousin Brooke and staying with my good friend Alexis. I'll take you to him if you want."

"That would be much appreciated and would it be too much to ask if you can give me a tour of this lovely city tomorrow."

"Sure, where should I meet you?"

"Here is fine around noon."

She smiled and she led him to her car taking him to Alexis's apartment.

* * *

Diego paced which was driving Alexis nuts when there was a knock on her door and the young man ran over to it, throwing it open, but was disheartened when he saw Skye.

"Skye is here."

"I'm glad to see you, too."

"I'm sorry, I'm just expecting someone."

"Your father?"

"How did you know?"

She grinned as she moved further into the apartment as Lorenzo entered and Diego threw himself into his father's embrace.

"I found him wandering the docks and I'm glad he ran into me or else he would've never found his way here."

Alexis glanced at Lorenzo knowing that he was not lost at all, but she let it go for now.

"Lucky you found him then, but what were you doing on the docks?"

"Trying not to take a drink."

"You know you can always come to me."

"I understand that, Alexis, but I needed to be alone."

She was getting ready to leave as Lorenzo asked his son about his girlfriend when he noticed her about to exit.

"Would you like me to escort you to your car?"

"Thank you, Lorenzo, but I can manage. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled watching her then turned back to his son and Alexis.

"Lorenzo…"

"Do not start with me, Natasha."

"She is not your Antanasia."

"She is exactly like her, she has been reborn."

"She has her own personality."

"You were not there when I drained her essence!"

"That's because I was birthing!"

He lowered his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Natasha, you've been around for two thousand years you would know better than I."

"Who is Antanasia?"

Lorenzo turned to his son and told the story of that fateful night.

"If you want to pursue her, Lorenzo, now is not the time," Alexis commented.

"Why not?"

"It is too dangerous because Sonny is not solely after your son."

"He's after the Ruiz clan for murdering Lily, your descendant told me."

"Not really since he has added two more brides to the fold, Sam McCall and Reese Marshall so be on your guard for them, but the point is he's after me and my family. Nikolas is the only one left who can protect you and since he is mortal he'll be easy to kill."

"Has he thought of the alternative?"

"He won't do it since he believes it is his duty to serve you and have heirs to protect you."

"He is noble, but I know you will be fine since Sonny cannot touch you."

"Lorenzo, he has eradicated any vampire that has lived in this city that was not of his own blood and there were two very strong vampires that had lived here. I am not sure if I can defeat him."

"You will and you now have the Alcazars to help."

She smiled and hugged her friend.

"Come along, Diego, there is much to discuss and thank you, Natasha, for taking care of my son."

"That's what friends are for."

He smiled as they climbed the stairs to the roof and then took to the air going home to Wyndmere.

* * *

When they arrived at Wyndmere, Nikolas showed Diego to his room and then went to bed as Diego went to find his father. He knocked on the door and heard his father give him entrance.

"What is it my son?"

"I am just glad you are safe and I am hoping you will stay awake this time."

"I will now that I have you and there is a need for me to be awake."

"Are you talking about Skye?"

"Yes, and that Natasha is in need of our assistance. Is there anything you need to know about me?"

"No, Natasha has told me everything, but she left out why you had decided to sleep for years on end until tonight."

"She did not want you to disturb me nor think me insipid for making my decision."

"I do not think ill against you, Pops, but is there anything I can assist you with?"

"I do need your help, but it may be dangerous, I need you to find a weakness with Sonny or his clan."

"I've already learned everything I could from the citizens and of the spying I have already done at his home called Grayskull."

"When did you do all this?"

"A month ago when I was waiting for you to awaken. Sonny is strong, but one of his latest brides, Sam McCall, has fallen in love with his most trusted guard, Jason Morgan and they have been seeing each other on the side. The other women know and don't care, but if Sonny found out it could be death to Sam and Jason, yet if we were to offer them protection from Sonny I'm sure we could gain them as an ally."

"Interesting, where could I find these two?"

"Every night they meet at Jake's to play pool unless Sonny needs Jason, but I'm pretty sure they'll be there tomorrow."

"What about Caroline?"

"Caroline? Oh, you mean Carly? She is doing well, but she doesn't look too happy with the exception of her son Michael who is recent to the clan. He is ten and I've heard that he drank for thirty days."

"So, he is still weak that the sun, a stake through his heart, fire, or holy water along with a crucifix can kill him."

"I'd assume so until he reaches the age where he'll no longer grow old."

"I do not wish to harm any of Caroline's children, but if they become a problem for me than I shall take them out."

"Pops?"

"Yes, son?"

"I am glad that you have awakened."

"I am, too and am very grateful to Natasha for teaching you what I could not."

"She was a strict teacher."

He laughed as he said goodnight to his son and was soon asleep dreaming about the woman he met tonight that reminded him so much of Antanasia.


	4. Chapter 3

Lorenzo awoke and stretched his limbs noticing that it was a beautiful day as he glanced at the clock. It was almost noon as he hurried to dress and rushed down to the boat that would take him across the lake to the docks. The boat approached the docks as he noticed Skye fighting with a blonde woman and recognized her as Caroline. They were about to come to blows and he held Skye back while he noticed the shock in Caroline's face.

"Let me at her!"

"It will do you no good to fight her, Skye."

"It'll make me feel better to wipe that smirk off her face!"

He held her fast and she admitted defeat as he let her go while Carly tried slipping away unnoticed.

"Nice to see you, too, Caroline."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"I see you are in good health since the last time we met, Lorenzo."

"Better than you might expect and I suppose you have to be rushing home before we can catch up on old times."

He saw her stiffen up a bit knowing that she was hurrying home to tell his enemy.

"I am not going home yet, but if you'd care to meet me later at Kelly's diner when you are done playing with this little tramp I have something important to discuss with you."

He nodded and she went on her way as Skye looked up at him in confusion.

"How do you know Carly and why did you call her Caroline?"

"She is the woman that was stolen from me and I call her Caroline because that is her real name, but let us forget about her while you show me around this lovely city."

* * *

She drove him around showing him the hospital, her family's mansion, the diner he was to meet Caroline at, the hotel her ex-husband owned, the clubs around town, and all other necessary places he would need to know when she finally took him to the park.

"This is my favorite place since it is full of beauty and it's such a lovely day for a walk."

They strode along a path she knew well taking in the sight of the flowers as the sun shone brightly down and he was in awe with her as the rays of light danced off her flaming hair, how the sun warmed her face, and the gorgeous light pink dress with spaghetti straps hugging her in all the right places. He wanted to kiss her, taste her, but held back knowing in time she would be his when she spoke breaking his reverie.

"I noticed you came from Wyndmere."

"Yes, Nikolas has given me lodging since there is plenty of room for my son and me."

"How do you know Alexis?"

"She is a very old friend of mine."

"She's never talked about you, why is that? Did you break her heart?"

He laughed at the thought of him and Natasha being lovers which seemed to confuse Skye a bit.

"I've known Natasha because our families did a lot of business together and we became the best of friends. She is a confidant and a good adviser, but nothing more. I care for her, but Natasha is not my type."

"I see."

"So, how did you meet Natasha?"

"We used to be enemies, but after a while we had no reason to be fighting each other and patched things up. She even went so far to save my life when the local crime lord, Sonny Corinthos, went crazy one night and started shooting everyone that was attending the grand opening of the Metro-Court. She pushed me to the floor and if it wasn't for her I'd probably be cold in the ground."

"Then I must thank her for that."

"Is your son mad with you?"

"Why would he be?"

"You've been missing from his life all these years, I'd be angry."

"I did not know I had a son until just recently."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, it's just I can identify with Diego."

"Why is that?"

"I thought I knew who my family was until four years ago I found out I had been adopted and I came here hoping to find my real family which I thought were the Quartermaines, yet my mother had lied again."

"The Quartermaines aren't your real family?"

"No, but they treat me like one of their own."

"So, you do not know who your father is?"

"No, my mother won't tell me and I've tried calling her, yet she still refuses to tell me. I don't know why, it's my right to know."

"Maybe she's protecting you from the knowledge that maybe your father could be dead."

"I'd still like to know."

They stopped walking when they heard a little girl wail and Skye rushed to the child who was looking about with tears flowing down her cheek.

"Are you lost, little one?"

"I can't find my mommy."

"Where did you last see her?"

"I don't know."

She took the little girl's hand and they wandered around the park searching for the little girl's mother.

"Sierra! Sierra, where are you?!"

"Mommy!"

The little girl let go of Skye's hand and ran towards her mother.

"What have I told you about wandering off and with strangers no less?!"

"But mommy…"

"No buts young lady we're going home!"

She led her daughter out of the park as Skye stood frozen watching the child until she was out of sight and he noticed a tear slip from her eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"You can tell me."

"You barely know me."

"Yet I feel I've known you before and I could use a friend other than Natasha."

"Since you put it that way I guess I could share a little about me. The reason I'm upset is because I could never understand why some women get to have children when at first they don't want any when other women such as myself want children, but cannot have any."

"I don't follow."

"I was in a car accident a long time ago and I ruined my chances of ever becoming pregnant, but if by some chance I did the baby might not be able to make it full term."

His jaw clenched wishing at this moment to make her eternally his because with his power and the power she'd get through another's blood her womb would heal which then she could have all the children she ever wanted.

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"I do, Lorenzo, but this is one miracle that I know will never happen and I refuse to adopt because of the ordeal I went through."

"I understand."

"It's getting late and I have things to attend to."

"Can I see you again, soon?"

She smiled motioning to his pocket and he understood taking out his cell phone giving it to her. She programmed her number into his cell phone before handing it back and he grinned.

"That's my number to my cell phone it is always on no matter where I am."

"Thank you."

"If you need someone to talk to other than Alexis you know where to reach me, but now I'd better get you to Kelly's so you can catch up with Carly."

They walked back to her car and when she dropped him off he thanked her again as he entered the diner. He ordered a cup of coffee as he sat at a table awaiting Caroline and he thought about the last time he saw her. She had soon entered ordering tea and sat across from him.

"So, Caroline, how have you been? Unhappy a bit?"

"Don't gloat I came here to find out if you intend to hurt Sonny."

"You know I have every intention to murder him after everything he has done and do not tell me that the only way out is to die or give my power to you."

"I wasn't going to suggest that."

"Caroline, what is wrong? You know that I still love you in my own way."

"I was wrong to stay with Sonny when I should've stayed with you."

"He was charming and you thought stronger than me, but he is in for a surprise."

"He still is strong, but he has gone mad I'm afraid because he is no longer the man I fell in love with."

"He was always mad, Caroline, and he'll always be power hungry. Now what is it that you needed to tell me?"

"I still love you and if you vanquish Sonny will you spare me so that I may have another chance with you?"

"Why did you not come to me before?"

"You had vanished and I couldn't find you nor was I allowed out of Sonny's sight for a period of time. I had hoped you would be here when I first caught sight of your son, but did not mention this to Sonny because he still thinks he killed him. I know Natasha has been keeping him safe until he was strong enough to handle himself…"

"Caroline, I am not stupid because Sonny knows that my son is still alive and has been biding his time until I awoke."

"He never let on that he knew."

"He is testing your loyalty and you have betrayed him."

"As he has betrayed me."

"How? Is it because he has more than one bride? You know that's to be expected."

"He has lost interest in making more young with me since Michael was born."

"Has he with Brenda?"

"He murdered Brenda a couple of weeks ago for her betrayal with a former mortal lover."

"He has become possessive, but I will have to think about this, Caroline, these are dangerous times, you have made your bed and now you must lay in it."

She bowed her head sadly knowing he may not take her back especially now that he had met Skye who she knew reminded him of Antanasia.

"Tell me, Caroline, why did Sonny start a shoot out at the Metro-Court?"

"The Ruiz family had just murdered some of his newest offspring and he was in such a rage he didn't know what he was doing. He told me that when he arrived he noticed Natasha and it made him angrier because he could not get to her yet to obtain her power, but then he noticed Skye which he knew looked like your beloved Antanasia. She was mortal and if he could kill her you would not stay awake long so he started shooting aimlessly, then just as he aimed his gun at her Natasha stepped in, saving her."

"So, he knows of the pact I made with myself, but I am surprised he could not find my resting ground."

"He's been searching since we arrived here a century ago, but could not find it."

"Are you sure he's not lying to you? He probably knows, but was waiting for me to awaken so we could fight once again."

She shrugged her shoulders and then sipped her tea.

"Why were you fighting with Skye today?"

"Because I know how much she'll mean to you someday."

"That is no excuse, but I can see it in your eyes that you are hiding something more. Was there more to Brenda's death?"

"You know Brenda was always a romantic."

"Yes, she liked to play matchmaker a lot."

"She had fallen for Jasper Jacks, a handsome mortal, but when Sonny found out he locked her up for four years making it look like her mother had driven her over the cliff and Jax as he is known believed it. He nearly starved her to death, mated with her everyday, and she was in constant birthing because of it. He was reminding her who she belonged to."

"He's a monster."

"Anyways, after that she was free to visit the city she so missed as she found out that Jax was marrying Skye and she knew she couldn't let that happen because she knew the story of Antanasia. We all knew that someday soon you'd awaken and go look for a woman that reminded you of your beloved. She slowly wormed her way back into Jax's life and broke up their marriage. She hated doing it because she was causing Skye pain, but she was doing it for love. She had told me once that it was a shame that you never got the chance for a happily ever after and that if she did this good deed then maybe her soul wouldn't be damned."

"How long did it take Sonny to find out her true motives?"

"Three years, but that was because Reese said something to Sonny. She didn't lie and accepted her fate because he was tired of her betrayal so he murdered her which in turn murdered all of the offspring that had been nursed from her bosom over the centuries."

"Which I'm guessing was all of them?"

"She refused to feed them any other way unlike me I have fed half of my offspring by my bosom the other half gets the bottle."

"Be careful, Caroline, because I do not want you to come to harm."

He left the diner and she sadly watched him go as she called her husband to let him know that Lorenzo was awake. She was digging her grave because she was betraying both men and knew it was a matter of time before one of them killed her. She did not care because she was growing tired of living since she had seen the world and what it had become. She of course missed the old ways of the world since it was so formal, but liked the new ways now that women could be free and independent. Her husband soon answered and told him the news. He was not at all enthused, but it was time to settle the score once and for all.


	5. Chapter 4

Lorenzo had gone back to Wyndmere and was greeted by Javier Ruiz.

"It has been a long time, Javier."

"I agree, Lorenzo."

"So, you have come to plot with me against Corinthos?"

"Of course."

"And what will you do after Corinthos is vanquished, kill me, too?"

"No, comrade, we would leave you in peace since this is not our territory and we do not wish it, but Corinthos has grown mad with power and if he becomes any stronger he will murder every vampire that is not his own blood. We also fear for our elder, Natasha, since she has now become the eldest one to have lived."

"What of Helena? She has been around since before the birth of Christ."

Javier only shook his head sadly.

"Do not tell me he has gotten to her?!"

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is wrong?!"

"We do not know where Helena is nor do we know if she is alive or dead and that is a problem because if Sonny can get a hold of her or charm her to take his side he will be invincible."

"And Natasha does not know either?"

"You know as well as I do that Natasha and her do not get along."

"She would know if it was necessary!"

"She tried, but in vain and my family is searching the world over for her."

"Keep searching I may have a way to rid us of Corinthos once and for all."

"How is that?"

"Through one of his brides and one of his assassins."

"Not Caroline I hope."

"No, I'm not sure if I should trust Caroline, but my son has told me that his most recent bride, Sam, is having an affair with Jason."

"Hmm…that proves to be interesting if we can trust them."

"I'll find a way, but you keep searching for Helena."

He nodded and left Wyndmere as Lorenzo went upstairs to get some rest to strategize.

* * *

Sonny paced across the ceiling waiting impatiently when his bodyguard Max swiftly entered and he dropped down scaring Max a bit.

"Have you found her?"

"No, but we are trailing after the Ruiz family as they search for her."

"Good, and has my wife Caroline betrayed me yet?"

"We do not know because she is playing both sides."

"Hmm…I'll let her slide for now, but has my rival met his son and Skye?"

"Yes, and he is planning something with him along with the Ruiz clan, but we do not know yet."

"Any attempts on making Skye his bride?"

"Not yet."

"He's biding his time, but if he waits any longer he will lose her forever. Thank you, Max."

He nodded and left as he called for his brides, but Reese was the only one to answer his call.

"Yes, my love?"

"Where are Sam and Caroline?"

"Sam is at Jake's playing pool with Jason, she's trying to win her money back."

He chuckled and she moved closer to him.

"She knows she can't win against him and what about Caroline?"

"She went out to scope for a new feeding ground for the babies, but since it's just you and me can we mate some more?"

She was gently nipping his neck, but he pushed her away.

"Not now I have plans to make."

She looked disappointed and he cupped her chin so she could look at him.

"Later, I promise, but there is something that needs my attention. Why don't you go check on the children to see if any have burst forth yet."

She smiled leaving the room and he wondered if he had made a mistake turning her into one of them since her appetite was insatiable, but she was willing and he needed another bride because it had been only a matter of time before Brenda betrayed him again.

* * *

He entered the dark, stale bar when he noticed the two playing pool and sat in a corner waiting for the opportunity to speak with them. He watched them have a good time and he could see the love they had for each other that he was somewhat jealous. He could tell Jason had become stronger over the centuries, but he was throwing it away by betraying his master and friend to be with his master's bride. He wished Caroline would've stood up for him, but today she admitted she loved him and he wasn't sure whether to believe her or not because she would only come to him if her husband was vanquished. If she really loved him she would come to him regardless and risk her life like Sophie or how Antanasia gave her life freely to him. He'd keep his word and consider it as he sat never taking his eyes off the couple.

"You owe me another twenty bucks."

"One more game, Jase, please."

"I think you've lost enough tonight."

"Please, I don't want to go home, yet."

"One more."

He started racking the balls up when Lorenzo approached clearing his throat and Jason turned defensive.

"Not here, Morgan."

Jason backed down.

"I see you've awakened."

"And I plan to stay awake."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I apologize, my lady, I am Lorenzo Alcazar and I have come to bargain with the two of you."

He led them to a table in the corner.

"I know of your situation and you are risking everything."

"It's none of your business!"

"Calm down, Sam, he may be able to help us."

"I'm surprised you want my help, Morgan, since you murdered my family to gain your strength and I should punish you, but I won't."

"Why?"

"Call me a hopeless romantic, but I think this is the first time you've let love take over because you were always busy being Sonny's assassin."

"So, how can you help us?"

"I will protect you if there should come a day that Sonny finds out about your liaisons, but have you mated yet?"

"Once, but I did not birth from it they have the greatest invention to prevent birth even for us."

"How will you protect us if Sam lives with Sonny and I live in an apartment? He'll get to her before he comes for me."

"Do not worry about me I am quicker than him I will be able to escape his grasp and I can send out a warning that only our kind will be able to hear."

"I promise to shield you from him."

"For what price, Lorenzo?"

"In return for your loyalty to me to help me vanquish your friend because once he finds out that you have been spending time with his bride he will see you as an enemy, look at what he did to Brenda."

He understood and he extended his hand towards Lorenzo. He smiled and shook Jason's hand.

"I am a man of my word so I will not betray you and I ask that you not betray me."

They nodded and he soon left taking to the skies when he heard a scream pierce the night. He landed behind a tree searching for the source of the scream and noticed it was Caroline supervising her son Michael to feed on an unsuspecting young woman who decided to stroll the night. He immediately fled not wanting to witness what could've been with them and he prowled the night sky searching for the beat of her heart. When he located her he landed near a house by the lake and soon emerged from the bushes approaching her door noticing the lights were off. He did not care if she was sleeping as he knocked on her door and he soon saw a light turn on. She was surprised to see him when she opened the door and let him in.

"Lorenzo, what are you doing here? Wait, never mind, how did you know I was here because I don't remember mentioning that I live here."

"You casually mentioned it when you were giving me a tour, but you wouldn't show me."

She closed the door and turned to him. He stared at her, noticing her long creamy legs and that she was wearing a short light blue nightie with a short robe to match, which was loosely tied. He caught a glimpse of her cleavage and when she noticed his stare covered up.

"I again ask what are you doing here?"

"I needed a friend that was not Natasha. I apologize I did not mean to wake you and if you want I shall go."

"No, it's fine, please sit."

He sat down on the couch and she joined him as she searched his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Caroline."

"What about her?"

"I do not understand how she still loves me yet loves her husband. Tell me, Skye, how does a woman love two men?"

"Easy, she has a big heart, but the trouble is she could truly love one while she cares for the other yet uses him for her own purposes."

"Then she's playing me for a fool and I will not buy into her act any longer. Thank you, Skye."

He stood up to leave, but she did not move to see him out.

"Lorenzo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love her?"

"She still has a piece of my heart, but I cannot love someone who will never put me first except to use me."

She smiled and he knew why, but wanted to hear it.

"Why do you ask? Are you falling for me?"

"We just met."

"Ever hear about love at first sight?"

She stood up since he had been inching closer to her face and now he followed her.

"I don't believe in that."

She abruptly backed into a wall and he trapped her by placing his hands on the wall as she looked for a way to escape when he cupped her chin forcing her to gaze up at him.

"I do."

He pulled her into his embrace, tasting her lips being careful to not draw blood as the scent and taste of her overpowered his senses. He hungrily went to her neck, but had to force himself not to bite as he heard her moan a little from his intoxicating kisses and felt her grip him tighter. He moved his lips back to hers tasting how sweet and alive she was. Her heart raced, wanting more, but he had to pull away before he took her without permission. Her eyes begged and he grinned, pulling her into his arms.

"There is something about you, Skye, that draws me to you. I believe I have fallen for you."

"You may want to eat those words because every man who has said that left me or was trying to get me in their bed."

"Maybe the right man hasn't come along yet."

"Are you assuming that you are my true love?"

"I assume nothing, but I can be very persuasive."

She laughed and he let go of her.

"Shall I call a cab for you?"

"That won't be necessary."

She looked puzzled.

"My driver is waiting at the end of your drive for me since I did not want to disturb you even further."

"I appreciate the gesture, but were you really planning to see me?"

"You are beautiful, how could I stay away?"

"Flatterer."

He grinned and winked at her before he left. He made sure he was far enough out of view before he took to flight and when he reached his bedroom, climbing into bed he could still taste her lips pressed to his, yet in the middle of the night as they both slept peacefully they dreamt of one another, calling and reaching out in their sleep for the other**.**

* * *

**AN:** I hope you have enjoyed so far. I will put more chapters up later today. If you have any questions feel free to PM me, but most everything will be explained as the story goes on. :)


	6. Chapter 5

In the following month, Sonny laid low feeling out his opponent as Lorenzo had with him, yet neither could find Helena and while Lorenzo pursued Skye, his precious Caroline was now after him not only to be loved, but to get information on Helena's whereabouts so she could obtain her power and be free of men, free for men to chase after her, free to exist. She knew this was no time to think of death and betrayal, but she would accept her fate if it came down to that. She spied on Lorenzo whenever she could as well as snoop through her husband's things, but to no avail and now it was time to pay Natasha a little visit.

* * *

Natasha sat in a chair Indian style facing her window gazing out searching countries and continents for Helena, her stepmother of long ago, the one who made her into this creature and not by choice either, but that was before the laws. She was searching Europe for a whispered breath of her name or for that loathsome voice she had come to recognize and abhor, yet she was coming up short when a knock broke her concentration. She cursed under her breath before she answered the door.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?"

"I'll be blunt, where's Helena?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you, now leave, I have business to attend to."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where that evil bitch is!"

"And why do you want to know so bad? Is it because Sonny will lavish his attention on you or is it to gain Lorenzo's love back?"

"Neither, I want power."

"Do you really believe Helena would willingly give you her power?"

"I can be persuasive."

"I highly doubt she will concede."

"If I cannot obtain power from her then I will take it from you because power is power and that's all I need!"

She advanced on Natasha who was smirking and when she was near enough to grab, Natasha was behind her.

"You forget how agile I am for my age."

Caroline turned to hit her, but she had moved out of the way.

"You fight like a mortal, Caroline."

She let out a low growl and lunged at Natasha, but she moved aside as the young woman hit the wall with a thud. She laughed at her, but then stopped as she heard something familiar. She strained her ears and blocked everything out as she closed her eyes, searching. She heard a voice speaking in a foreign tongue, yet nonetheless she recognized it when her concentration was broken by Caroline tackling her to the floor and then sat on top of her. She grinned showing her fangs and was about to sink her teeth in when someone pushed her off, turning to snarl she stopped, noticing Skye.

"You want to go a round, Red?"

"I'm ready for you any day."

"Don't be so sure because one day I will show you what I am capable of and when that happens you will cower in fear begging for mercy."

She huffed out of the apartment and Skye helped her friend up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I was hoping you were Lorenzo."

"Thanks a lot."

"I have something of great importance to tell him."

"Like what, that you secretly love him?"

"Skye, you know me better than that."

"I'm only teasing."

"I see you're becoming involved with him and here I thought you had lost all hope."

"He's different than any man I've ever dated…"

"You can say that again."

"He's sophisticated, intelligent, cares about what I want, handsome, and yet he's been burned before which left him lonely, but still has room in his heart to love again."

"Just like you."

"I suppose so."

"I'm ecstatic that you two found each other because I know you two can find happiness, but it is imperative that I speak with Lorenzo."

"Then join us for coffee at Kelly's in a half hour and be careful, never turn your back on Carly."

"I'll remember that."

When Skye left, Natasha gazed out the window returning to the place where she heard Helena's voice and listened closely.

"Ah, Gabriel."

"Helena."

He kissed her hand before he sat across from her.

"Was bringen Sie hier?" _[What brings you here?]_

"Ich werde einen Mann suchen." _[I am looking for a man.]_

She held up a picture to her friend.

"Ja, das ist Lorenzo Alcazar." _[Yes, that is Lorenzo Alcazar.]_

"Wo ist er?" _[Where is he?]_

"Ich weiss nicht." _[I don't know.]_

Her eyes narrowed at him as she searched his mind for the truth and when she found what she needed to know, she grinned. She got up to leave and Gabriel grabbed her hand.

"Wohin gehen Sie?" _[Where are you going?]_

"Port Charles."

"Bitte…" _[Please…]_

She shook free of his hand as he pleaded to spare his friend's life and she then said aloud Natasha's name with a grin.

"Stop listening, Natasha, or I will disappear where not even you can find me."

Natasha refocused and left her apartment to meet with Skye and Lorenzo at Kelly's.

* * *

**AN:** The character of Gabriel is mine and the language they spoke was German if you were curious. I do not own anyone, but Gabriel, they all belong to GH.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** I apologize if I have forgotten, it's been a long time, but as a disclaimer I do not own any of these characters except Gabriel, all others belong to General Hospital. Thank you and enjoy this next chapter! R&R just so I know whether you are enjoying it or not or if you have questions PM me.

* * *

"You found her? Where is she going? Good, keep an eye on her."

Sonny hung up and grabbed his keys when Reese came trolloping down the stairs.

"Sonny, where are you going?"

"To find Jason."

"Oh, well, when you see him, tell Sam that she needs to help out with watching Michael more often because he misses her."

"Why would Sam be with Jason?"

"Are you so blind with your petty revenge and power gain that you haven't noticed that Sam is dating Jason?"

"Are you certain?"

"They're in love, but then what difference does it make because you hardly notice me."

"I apologize for that, but I'm trying to provide for us a safe and secure life."

"I understand, but if you don't keep a close eye on us we may leave and betray you. I love you too much to do that, but I don't like being ignored either."

She went back upstairs and he stormed out to find Jason, anger running wild.

* * *

Skye sat awaiting Lorenzo or Alexis as she sipped her coffee and with her back towards the door she did not see who entered the diner. She felt hands cover her eyes and she smiled.

"Lorenzo, you are silly at times."

He removed his hands and bent down to swiftly kiss her lips before he sat across from her.

"It is because I am happy."

"And why is that?"

"Because I met you."

She grinned and blushed.

"I am glad I have put a smile on your face."

"Then stop being coy and visit me at my home for I have something to show you there."

"By the way Alexis will be joining us since she has something important to tell you."

She had changed the subject quickly and he let it go this time as he noticed Natasha enter.

"Speaking of the devil."

"Wrong devil that would be Sonny."

He chuckled as she joined the table.

"What is so urgent that you are intruding on my date with Skye?"

Both women opened their mouths to say something when he shushed them before they could make a sound.

"Natasha, do you hear…"

She shook her head and he had forgotten that Skye was not of their nature, but conversed with Natasha telepathically.

_"Did you hear that?"_

_ "It sounded like a scream."_

_ "Oh my God, it's Sam! She and Jason are in trouble!"_

_ "What? How do you know it's Sam?"_

_ "She'd give me a warning signal if Sonny tried to harm her and Jason."_

_ "So, he has finally found out."_

"I don't hear anything," Skye said.

"I must go, but Natasha, take Skye to Wyndmere she will be safe there."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"There is danger afoot, my dear."

"But how do you know?"

"I can sense it."

His cell phone rang and he answered it with a grim expression.

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and left the diner as Skye turned to her friend bewildered.

"Is he some sort of psychic?"

"You could say that, but we need to quickly leave for Wyndmere."

"How am I in danger?"

"I will let Lorenzo explain later since it is not my place to tell."

She led her friend to the boat waiting at the docks and they headed for Wyndmere.

* * *

Lorenzo had arrived in front of the door to Jason's penthouse and heard Sam screaming. He kicked open the door to find Sonny ready to bite Jason and Sam was on the ground in a fetal position since Sonny had kicked her in the stomach. He turned and growled at Lorenzo just as Diego appeared.

"You can't have your cake and eat it, too, Corinthos."

"I can do whatever I please."

"That's because we let you, thinking you'll tire yourself out, but now it has gotten out of hand that you are killing your loyal servants and brides."

"They have betrayed me!"

"By falling in love with each other? That's not a crime and since you have no children by her, she is technically not yours if I remember the law."

Sonny snarled and pushed Jason away then got in Lorenzo's face.

"I'm warning you to stay out of my business or I'll ruin you again!"

He turned to Jason and Sam.

"And I don't want to see the two of you near my house or near anyone I love because you're traitors in my eyes! Just be grateful you had a savior to rescue you because next time I'll make sure you pay!"

He angrily left as Diego helped Sam up and Lorenzo gazed out the window making sure Sonny was going home.

"I didn't think you'd show up," Sam stated.

"I'm a man of my word."

"Even so, you didn't have to save us," Jason commented.

"Is it because you did not want to be in debt to me? The only thing I want from you is your friendship and loyalty, is that so much to ask?"

"Quite frankly that seems ideal, but where will we stay?" Sam asked.

"With me at Wyndmere, it will be safe there. Diego, please show them to their new home I will follow shortly."

They left the penthouse and he smiled, happy that everything was falling into place in his life finally, but there were still a few things that needed to be eliminated and acquired.


	8. Chapter 7

Skye paced the floor wondering what was going on as she noticed her friend gazing intently out the window.

"Alexis, please, tell me what's going on?"

"I cannot, please understand."

"Why can you not speak of it?"

"I have asked her to hold her tongue."

Skye turned to see Lorenzo and smiled.

"Thank you for keeping her safe, Natasha."

"You're welcome, but I need a quick word with you."

She led him out into the hall and she shut the door behind her as she communicated with him telepathically so Skye would not eavesdrop.

_"I have found Helena."_

_ "You have? Where is she?"_

_ "In Germany, but she is on her way to Port Charles to find you."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I don't know because she caught me eavesdropping."_

_ "Interesting, I'll notify Javier to keep a look out for her."_

She nodded and he hugged her before he entered the study where Skye was staring out at the city below. He admired her form before he came closer, snaking an arm around her waist, moving her flaming tresses aside to lovingly kiss her neck as the urge to bite her was increasing each time his lips met with her skin.

"Lorenzo."

She was purring and he nipped her neck, but not with his fangs as she turned around in his arms, reaching up to kiss his lips. He savored the love, desire, and seduction that was in the kiss she bestowed him before gently pulling away.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Is this where you'll tell me how I was in danger today?"

"I will tell you what you need to know."

He kissed her forehead before he spoke and she grinned.

"No dodging."

"You sound as bad as Natasha."

She just smiled.

"Sonny is a major threat and whomever aligns with me he kills or enslaves them. I lost my wife, Sophie, to him when he sent his men after us, burning down our home and then the woman I never had a chance to love lost her life because of him while Caroline was hypnotized to be his until death rips them apart. He knows how much you mean to me and he'll do anything to make sure you never remain with me."

"Why? Sonny and I hate each other, there's nothing I can do for him dead or as a mistress."

"He only wants to come after you because you remind me of the beloved woman I lost. He knows that if I lose you I will hide myself and he will be forever powerful over the city's territories."

"What was her name?"

He paused thinking about that fateful night.

"Antanasia."

"What a beautiful name."

"Yes, but your beauty cannot compare, you're even more beautiful than she was, yet I wonder if you two share a soul."

"My soul is my own, but I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"I am leaving for Romania tomorrow."

"Is there a chance you could make room for me?"

"It'll be boring."

"Traveling is never dull."

"I am going to be researching my family history since my mother uttered my real father's name and for once it was not a lie."

"How do you know he is in Romania?"

"She told me he was foreign and he came to America for the opportunities offered here. She met him when she broke up with Alan and they dated for a year when she became pregnant with me. They were planning to marry until I was born and he made an excuse to go back to Romania, but my mother said it was because no one in his family had good fortune with red hair since the seventeenth century when one of his beloved relatives was murdered."

"So he left because the color of your hair?"

"He told my mother it was cursed since his little sister went into the forest near the castle, but never came back nor did they find her body. Anyone with red hair died young or led unhappy lives, but I don't believe in curses and am going to Romania to find my father."

"What is his name?"

"Rion Sorin."

Lorenzo did not shutter or gasp, but he knew the reason why she was so much alike with his beloved Antanasia, she was Skye's ancestor and this time he'd protect Skye at any cost since he could not with Antanasia.

"This should be interesting, when are we leaving?"

"You still want to go?"

He nodded his head.

"Early in the morning around four."

"Then please, stay here tonight so you won't have to fetch me in the morning."

"I must go home first and finish packing."

"Fine, I'll be waiting for your return."

He let her leave as he gazed out the window a bit saddened because he wanted to love her, wanted her to be his eternally, but he was afraid that she would be appalled by what he was and that she would also think that he only loved her because she was a reminder of Antanasia. He would find a way to tell her and hoped she would not walk away from him since he had fallen in love with her, not the woman that reminded him of Antanasia, but the woman herself, her beautiful soul. He needed to tell her the truth before this relationship went any further, but now was not the time it would have to wait until after their trip. He had calls to make and had to step up the guard just in case Sonny would take advantage of his time away.

* * *

The sun was setting as she entered the study and noticed he was still staring out the window pondering over something. He felt her presence and turned to her, smiling, pulling her into his arms.

"I wasn't sure if I should disturb you."

"I wouldn't mind."

"You look concerned."

"I am, but I know everything will be fine. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Then I will have my cook whip something up for you."

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm just exhausted."

"Has Nikolas found you a room yet or must I do that?"

"He gave me the room right next to yours."

"Smart boy."

She smirked at him and pulled away.

"I'm going to retire to my room."

"I will see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Lorenzo."

"Goodnight, Skye."

He sighed when she left, but had no time to contemplate when his son entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, Pops?"

"Yes, Diego, while I'm away you are in charge."

"Really?"

"I'm trusting in you to handle Sonny while I'm away. Make sure he doesn't come near this place and that no harm comes to Jason, Sam, Natasha or Nikolas. I also gave Javier your cell phone number to alert you if he has spotted Helena and that if she asks for me you will go in my place to receive whatever message she has for me. Please, be respectful of her since she is one of the eldest and can do much harm if displeased, plus if need be you must protect her from Sonny at all costs."

"You can count on me, Pops, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

He patted his son's shoulder and embraced him as he soon left to play cards with Jason, Sam, and Nikolas. Lorenzo stared at the now darkened sky and turned to go to his room, but not before he checked up on Skye. He approached the door and knocked softly noticing the light was still on. She didn't answer as he turned the knob opening the door and found a most amusing sight. She was curled up in a chair with a book clutched in her hand yet she was fast asleep and dreaming. He went over removing the book from her hand which was about Romania and placed it on the small desk in the corner before turning out the light. He carefully picked her up not wanting to stir her and carried her off to bed, tucking her in. He caressed her cheek and her neck, feeling the slow beat of her heart, watching the fall and rise of her chest. Her beauty, her soul, was driving him insane, he wanted her now and eternally, but he knew love took time especially with her. He kissed her forehead and left her room, going into his to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

She awoke to the sound of knocking and then the creaking of the door. She sat up noticing Lorenzo peek his face around the door and she smiled at how innocent he appeared.

"Is it time to get up already?"

He nodded and marveled at her beauty as she stood to get ready.

"I'm surprised you're dressed and ready to go."

"I did not sleep good last night, but you should be getting dressed while I finish some last minute details with the staff and then I'll meet you downstairs."

She nodded as she prepared for her trip, but she was a little nervous since she would be alone with him and although she had fallen for him she felt they were moving too fast. She wanted to love again and he seemed perfect, but wasn't Jax perfect for her? He was until Brenda resurfaced and her life went to hell. She silently prayed that none of Lorenzo's supposedly dead women reappeared because there was no way she could recover from another heartache.

They were in the air on the ELQ jet by five and she had decided to read since Lorenzo was napping, but she had succumbed to her drooping eyelids and fell asleep.

* * *

_ She was wearing a burgundy hoop dress from another era and noticed the crowd of people dancing or conversing. She gazed about when he approached, taking her hand and leading her onto the ball room floor._

_ "So I don't get a choice?"_

_ "I apologize, my beloved."_

_ She grinned as they danced the night away until he led her into another room, but it was dark then suddenly the door slammed behind her and Lorenzo was gone. She saw a young woman's corpse lying on the bed and she tried to open the door, but it was jammed or locked she couldn't tell which. The corpse rose and noticed the red-haired beauty as Skye pounded on the door._

_ "Lorenzo, this isn't funny, let me out!"_

_ "He can't help you, my dear."_

_ She whirled around and was face to face with a woman that seemed almost identical to her which then a scream soon billowed out from Skye._

* * *

She woke up startled and was inches away from Lorenzo's concerned face who promptly pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."

He knew she was lying since her body was still shaking as he lightly ran his hand up and down her back to calm her. She relaxed and soon pulled away from him a bit hesitant that she was alone with him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, it's not like I've had nightmares before."

"I understand, but I was worried for you were screaming in terror."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to alarm you."

He hugged her and then kissed her temple and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You can't control your dreams."

She faintly smiled and closed her eyes falling back into sleep. He watched as she relaxed in his arms exposing her neck, tempting him to take her, but instead gently stroked her neck with his index finger calming his urge for her down. He kissed the top of her head, resting his head upon hers before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

They awoke to the sound of the jet landing and they gazed out the window noticing it was early evening. They were escorted to a waiting car and were driven to a bed and breakfast near the Transylvanian castle of Count Drakul also known as Vlad the Impaler. Lorenzo was transfixed remembering the night he lost Antanasia, but was also upset that Sonny had vanquished Vlad, who in fact was the one who made Sonny into the creature he is now.

"Do you want to visit the castle tomorrow?"

"Very much so since I have heard many tales of it."

They arrived and unpacked at the bed and breakfast as they were greeted by Kyra where Skye learned where her father lived, but it was a two hour drive.

"I have dinner prepared, dears, why don't you join me."

"Thanks, I'm famished."

"I feel a little nauseous after being in a plane for so long."

"Lorenzo, you never mentioned you got air sick?"

"I didn't want word to spread that I couldn't handle flying, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to retire to the living room."

He smiled, walking away as Kyra led Skye into the dining room to eat dinner and after they consumed their food Skye helped the old woman with the dishes.

"Rion never told us he had a child when he went overseas, but I can see why."

"It's because I have red hair or so I'm told."

"It's true, you're cursed for those who have the color of what the beast lusts, dies an early death or lives an unhappy life until they die."

"Wait, what beast do you speak of?"

"The vampire of course, but when you meet your father he can tell you more. Thank you for helping me, dear, but you should check up on your friend."

She nodded and entered the living room noticing Lorenzo skimming through a book on local vampire folklore. She grinned and quietly snuck up behind him, placing her hands over his eyes.

"You cannot surprise me that easily, Skye."

"Can you blame a girl for trying?"

He chuckled and gazed up at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, so what did Kyra say about us touring the castle?"

"She'll give us the keys since she's the caretaker, but she won't go in there unless she absolutely needs to."

"That's fine and besides it'll be fun to explore on our own."

He closed the book and stood up to place it back in the bookshelf before he took her by the hand leading her outside as the sun began to set.

"You seem excited and nervous."

"I'm just happy to know who my father is, but afraid he'll shun me.

"You are still his flesh and blood he'll love you no matter what, it's just that people hang onto superstitions so they do not have to face the reality of their life. We've had a long flight let us get some sleep so we can be refreshed for tomorrow."

"I still don't understand why we have to share a room."

"Kyra told me she is expecting more guests by the middle of the week and besides even if I reserved two rooms you'd need a third room just for your luggage."

"It's called being prepared."

"It's called you should bring the essentials."

"Everything I packed was necessary."

They bantered all the way into their room as she moved to open a drawer where she kept her silk nighties taking out a short lavender nightie.

"Are those essential?"

"What do you think I would sleep in?"

"I was hoping your birthday suit."

"In your dreams."

"A man can hope, can't he?"

She smiled shaking her head as she entered the bathroom while he changed into a pair of black pajama pants and awaited Skye. When she emerged a few moments later, his jaw almost fell to the floor, she was breathtaking, and although she felt his intense gaze follow her to the dresser where she put her clothes away, she ignored him until she reached him and the empty bed.

"I didn't know which side you preferred."

"I'm partial to the left side of the bed."

He went to turn off the lights as she hesitantly got into bed and he soon joined her. She was on her side facing away from him, but felt him protectively place an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I promise I will not take advantage of you since I am trying my best to go slow with you as much as you are hiding behind your walls to keep me from getting in too deep, yet I cannot help that I am enamored by you and that you are making me fall for you even harder."

She rolled over to face him and no words were needed as she smiled, touched by his words and reached up to softly kiss him. She was intoxicating and he didn't want her to stop as their tongues mated, but she pulled away slightly when she felt that their kissing was getting out of control. She snuggled up against him laying her head upon his chest and he was concerned for a minute that she may not hear the beating of his heart, but was glad that sleep overtook her quickly as he stared at her peaceful state as sleep soon came for him.

* * *

_ She was again in the burgundy hoop dress and was alone in the room with the young woman's corpse who now stood to greet her._

_ "What do you want from me?"_

_ The corpse came closer, looking Skye over as to see if she could measure up to someone or something._

_ "You're perfect."_

_ "Perfect for what?"_

_ "You'll know soon enough."_

_ "Who are you?"_

_ She grinned and walked away, disappearing._

_ "Wait!"_

_ She tried the door again, but to no avail and she sat down on the bed with a frustrated sigh when the door was busted open. She stood up and was enveloped in Lorenzo's arms, but just as she felt safe, she gasped when he bit unusually hard into her neck._

_ "Lorenzo, you're hurting me."_

_ He didn't yield to her plea as her body grew tired and limp in his arms._

_ "Lorenzo, please stop."_

_ She begged and when he didn't listen she pushed him away with all of her strength noticing her blood on his lips. She was frightened as she looked about for a way to escape while backing away from him and he grinned showing his fangs as he invaded her space, pulling her back into his arms._

_ "Why, Lorenzo?"_

_ "I was not given a choice, but I am giving you the choice of death or immortality."_

_ "Neither, I choose to live and you need to accept that."_

_ She freed herself from his grasp and rushed out the door he had busted as she heard his laughter echo._

_ "You can run, but you cannot hide because either way you will be mine."_

* * *

She jolted up with a cold sweat and tears as she gazed down at Lorenzo, and smiled as he slept peacefully. She tenderly caressed his cheek and then manipulated his upper lip to show his teeth, checking for fangs. Satisfied, she stood up to stare out the window and noticed how sinister the castle appeared. She was probably having these dreams from the stress she was putting herself through about meeting her father and being alone with Lorenzo, but the images were lifelike and not easy to erase when she felt his hand on her shoulder making her flinch.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"I didn't realize you were a light sleeper."

"I felt you missing from the bed. Is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

He let it drop knowing there was something she dare not speak of and he didn't want to push her especially when she seemed exhausted. He tried leading her back to bed, but she wouldn't budge and instead of forcing her, he kissed her cheek as he got back into bed drifting off to sleep. She admired the stars in the sky replaying the dream in her head wondering what it all meant and when she knew she couldn't keep the sleep at bay any longer, she joined him, snuggling up with him.


	10. Chapter 9

In the morning she rolled over and realized he was not in bed. She opened her eyes, stretching her limbs, and saw a tray on the table in the corner smelling of rich, delicious food. She got up and took a bite out of the pancakes, savoring the taste, wondering where Lorenzo had gone to. When she had finished her meal and gotten dressed, she brought the tray down with the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink for Kyra or her to clean later. She went in search of the old woman and found her in the living room writing something, probably a letter.

"Kyra, have you seen Lorenzo?"

"He said he wanted to take a brief walk before you headed out to meet with your father."

"He's still feeling sick, isn't he?"

"He wouldn't eat breakfast."

She thanked her as she anxiously waited outside on the porch where a swing sat overlooking the street and she gazed at the castle wondering what long ago secrets it held. It didn't look so menacing during the day as Lorenzo was returning from the brisk walk he had taken, remembering those long forgotten days and how everything had changed. He noticed her staring at the castle entranced by what mysteries it may hold and ever since they had arrived he had felt an uneasiness about that place, yet he still wanted to visit since it had been many centuries.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She jumped a bit, but smiled at him.

"It's mysterious, but we can explore it later because right now I really want to meet my father."

"All right, just let me get the car keys from Kyra."

"It was gracious of her to let us borrow her car."

"She understands a bond between child and parent."

He went inside to get the car keys and when he came back he noticed Skye impatiently waiting in the car which made him laugh. He got in and handed her the directions Kyra gave him as he started the engine.

"You know it'll be two hours before we get there."

"I know, but what's two hours compared to a lifetime?"

"You're just excited and anxious."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I'm sure I would be."

He placed his hand over hers and then squeezed it.

* * *

Two hours later, they drove up the long dirt road leading to Rion's home and noticed a strong handsome man in his late fifties with salt and pepper hair coming from the barn. He saw the car pull up then a young woman with flowing red hair run towards him and into his arms. He knew this day would come as he squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Skye, my beautiful baby girl."

"I finally found you, daddy."

He pulled away and wiped away the tears of joy that were freely falling down her face.

"You look so much like your mother, but I can see you have the Sorin strength, it's in your eyes."

She smiled and he led her into his house and noticed the gentleman watching them.

"Where are my manners? Daddy, this is my friend Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Alcazar, eh? I didn't think any of your family survived."

"I was the only one, but I now have a son."

"Do you two know each other already?"

"Let's just say our families have done business with the Alcazars in the past until a tragedy struck where his family was exterminated and our business relationship has been strained ever since."

He motioned for them to sit, but Skye stood gazing at the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace and she pointed to a young man on his wedding day.

"That is your half-brother, Rion Junior, and in that picture he is twenty-four, but he is twenty-eight now and they are expecting their first child in February."

"I'm happy for them, but why did you leave me and do not tell me it was the color of my hair that made you run because that's a bunch of bull."

"That was part of the reason, my child."

She turned to him and he sighed.

"Please, sit."

She sat on the couch next to him and noticed pain in his eyes.

"Never doubt that I have and will always love you, but my darling Skye, I left you for your own protection because your mother and I had planned to get married then move back here."

"Until I was born."

"No, you were perfect, but because the hue of your hair I could not risk your life because of the curse."

"Kyra mentioned it was the color of what the beast lusts."

"Ah, yes, the vampire, that creature has been devastating our family for centuries."

"What do you mean?"

"The curse is only upon our family and it goes back to one of our ancestors who was murdered by such a creature. You remind me so much of her at this very moment, but ever since she died any girl that had red hair would die early, they would never reach their sixteenth birthday if they even lived that long."

"What of the boys that were born into our family with red hair?"

"They lived unhappy lives and I know that you have lived a very unhappy life since your mother likes to write me every month."

"So, she knew all along, but would not tell me?!"

"She wanted a better life for you."

"Is that why she sold me?"

"No, that was Edward Quartermaine's doing, he didn't want a bastard child or a scandal and without your mother's permission sold you to the Chandlers."

"The curse sure works fast, but what I don't understand is why I didn't die."

"Here in Romania it is much worse and I attribute it to the castle because every girl would wander close or into the castle and were never seen again."

"Are you sure they didn't run off or get kidnapped?"

"They always left in the middle of the night and none of us sleepwalk."

"There's a first for everything."

"Skye, my sister was six years old, I had to share a room with her and she had never walked in her sleep before until the night she disappeared. I tried to stop her and followed her to the edge of the forest trying to wake her up, but she would not stir and I knew I would never see her again, she was doomed."

She hugged her father when she saw tears well up in his eyes and he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I didn't want to go through that pain again with you, I wanted you to grow up beautiful and strong like your ancestor Antanasia."

"Antanasia?"

"Yes, she was invited to the castle as a guest to a Halloween party, but she never returned and her body was never found along with some others who had gone to the party."

He gazed over at Lorenzo for a reaction, but he showed none just intrigue of hearing Rion's version of that long ago night.

"Would you like to see a painting of her?"

She nodded and he stood up going into another room to get into the attic. She turned to Lorenzo who grinned at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew my father?"

"I didn't know you were related to him until you gave me his name."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"You probably wouldn't have let me come along."

"Maybe, but we'll talk about this later."

Her father came back with the painting and turned it around to show her. They both gasped, him at how it captured Antanasia's soul and her in shock at how almost identical she was to her ancestor.

"That is why your real middle name is Antanasia. You have her beauty, strength, and gracious soul, I knew the moment I held you in my arms."

Lorenzo stood and gazed at the eyes in the portrait, studying it. Yes, whoever commissioned this painting captured Antanasia's very essence as Skye watched him stare at the painting wondering if there was some connection to him and her ancestor Antanasia because he did tell her that he lost a woman by that name. She would ask him about it later as her father returned the painting to the attic and then called for his daughter to speak with her privately in the kitchen.

"I need to warn you about Lorenzo."

"Daddy, it is too late to screen my friends and boyfriends."

"This is important, he is hiding something."

"We all have our secrets and he'll tell me in time."

"I'm warning you that he may be the beast that lusts after blood."

"If he was a vampire wouldn't the sun kill him if he didn't sleep in a coffin or wouldn't he feast every night on unsuspecting victims? Wouldn't he have fangs and if he was such a creature how can he drink coffee or tea?"

"You have a lot to learn about the true vampire, my child, but if you doubt me there is a telltale sign that a person is a vampire and that is if you do not see them eat a meal since they can have liquids other than blood, yet they do not need food like us. Have you ever seen Lorenzo eat?"

"No I haven't, but that does not mean he is a vampire."

"Just keep your eyes open since I do not wish you to be harmed."

"Lorenzo wouldn't hurt me."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes and didn't want to prove his daughter wrong now that she was finally here.

"Then I have to trust your word, so why don't you go relax and I'll make us some soup for lunch."

"I'll help."

"You are a guest in my home, but you could send Lorenzo in to help me."

"Okay, but you two play nice."

He smiled as she left the kitchen to get Lorenzo and he soon entered.

"I thought you had been vanquished."

"I left this country after that night and had decided to sleep until I needed to feed."

"You have a son, now?"

"Yes, and I am proud of him."

"I am happy for you, but…"

"You are still upset with me for taking your ancestor's life and I keep telling your family I did not want to, why do you think I forced myself to sleep?"

"You were hiding from us, I suppose."

"No, I was weak at the time and I have gained strength. I am taking steps to wreak my vengeance on Michael Corinthos the second, you can blame him for forcing me to take your ancestor's life."

"Ah, yes, the second Corinthos, Vlad's dark child and yet why did you not stand against him?"

"Vampire laws and like I said before I was weak, but I am stronger."

"Is that why you're courting my daughter?"

"At first I fell in love with her because of Antanasia, but she is different and I have fallen in love with who she is."

"You want her as a bride, don't you?"

"Yes, there is so much that I can offer her."

"But can you protect her?"

"Laws or no laws I will protect her with everything I have."

"I believe you, but you need to tell my daughter the truth soon or she'll get suspicious."

"I know and I have tried, but I am afraid she will reject the creature that I am."

"She may or she may not, but what still puzzles me is what happened to Antanasia's body."

"Do not blame me because I left immediately after I took her life."

"I wonder if Kyra knows something about it."

"From what Skye says Kyra won't enter the castle unless she has to."

"Probably thinks it's haunted."

"I wouldn't doubt that since I have felt a wave of uneasiness coming from the castle. Is that why you moved?"

"Well, it was more because of the curse and farming has made me wealthier."

"I am glad we had this conversation, Rion."

"Considering the last time you visited it was my grandfather you spoke with."

"I was feeling lonely that's why I traveled back here and saved your grandfather from getting killed by a thief."

"Yes, he told us about that and we'll forever be grateful for that, but that didn't stop my grandfather from blaming you for murdering Antanasia."

"We didn't have time to chat about that, but now you know the truth and that I am working to rid the world of Vlad's protégé. I will stand against him and the laws to protect Skye, I will not lose another woman I love to him."

Rion smiled and patted Lorenzo on the shoulder as they finished making homemade tomato soup. Rion went to get his daughter, but she was not in the living room and noticed the stairs to the attic had been pulled down. He went up the stairs quietly and found her gazing deeply at the portrait of Antanasia.

"Skye, lunch is ready."

She jumped at her father's voice and turned to see him trying not to laugh.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but if you like you may have that portrait."

"I can really have it?"

"You are family and probably the only one who would appreciate it more."

He wrapped it up in cloth and tied a rope around it so that it wouldn't get damaged, taking it downstairs for her. They soon entered the dining room where Lorenzo had finished setting the table and serving them soup.

"Have you ever had homemade tomato soup?"

She shook her head.

"Well, my darling daughter, you shall experience something very tasteful since I am known to make the best tomato soup."

She grinned sitting down to try her father's soup and was surprised at how delicious it tasted. He laughed when she started slurping it down hungrily and Lorenzo joined Rion in the laughter.

"This is wonderful, daddy, I never knew soup could be so tasteful."

"I have to agree this is the best I've ever had."

"Thank you, Lorenzo."

* * *

**AN:** The characters of Gabriel, Kyra, Rion, and Antanasia are mine, everyone else belongs to General Hospital. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** This is the chapter where it gets mature so the rating must change, sorry. Hope you are enjoying so far.

* * *

After lunch had been consumed and Skye helped out with the dishes, they settled back in the living room where she told her father about herself and he told her about what had been going on in his life after he left her as evening drew near.

"It was good to see you."

He hugged her tightly and then kissed her cheek.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, my beloved daughter."

She hugged him tighter not wanting to let go, but he gently had to pull away.

"You've got everything?"

"I've got the pictures you gave me, your address and phone number, your recipe for tomato soup, and the portrait."

"Good, now you best be going before Kyra worries."

"Okay, but you have my cell phone number so you can call anytime."

"I will not lose it, but I expect a letter next month."

"I promise to write every month."

She hugged him again not wanting to leave, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Skye Antanasia, you will see me soon enough and next time you will meet your brother."

"It will feel like forever."

He stroked his daughter's head knowingly and let her cry in his arms, letting her pull away when she was ready. He wiped his daughter's tears away and she smiled as Lorenzo had entered the house after taking the portrait to the car giving them privacy.

"Are you ready?"

She turned to him and nodded.

"Bye, daddy, I love you."

"Bye, Skye, I love you and will miss you."

He escorted them to the door and waved goodbye at the pair as they drove off.

* * *

They arrived back at the bed and breakfast as Skye headed to their room and Lorenzo brought in the portrait, but before he took it upstairs he gave Kyra back the car keys.

"I was starting to worry."

"We were having a good time, but I apologize we should've called."

"That's okay, dear. Will you two be joining me for dinner tonight?"

"I think not, she probably is in no mood to eat and I'm feeling full from Rion's soup."

"I see he made his famous tomato soup, it's delicious."

Lorenzo smiled and took the portrait upstairs to their room laying it carefully against the wall in the corner as he heard the shower running. He opened the door slightly, poking his head in and stared at the blurred naked form behind the shower curtain.

"I suppose this means we're not going to the castle tonight."

"LORENZO!"

He shut the door laughing just as she threw a bar of soap at him and then heard her cursing. He assumed that was a no and started undressing when she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later clad only in a towel. She was angry, but her eyes changed when she noticed he was starting to unbutton his dress pants and her heart beat a little faster. He felt the racing of her heart and gazed up with a smirk which then her anger returned a bit.

"I thought you had manners, Lorenzo!"

"I was making sure we weren't going to the castle."

"You couldn't wait until after I was done showering?!"

He didn't answer her, but pulled her to him ravishing her lips with his. He removed the towel from her body feeling her skin against his as his kisses trailed to her neck and felt her unzipping his pants as they fell down to his ankles. She grinned in satisfaction as she felt his hard, erect manhood pressing against her.

"I didn't know you went commando."

He grinned back as he stepped out of his pants backing her up towards the bed and when the back of her legs hit it she fell backwards bringing him with her. He stopped kissing her to gaze down at her beauty and felt her hand on his cheek stroking it as he placed his hand over hers. He took her hand and then kissed it.

"Are you sure, Skye?"

She nodded.

"We can't take this back."

"I won't regret it if that's what you mean."

"I won't either because I love you and I know you cannot express how you feel for me in words yet, but I understand."

She was about to speak, but could not find her voice and knew he was right since her head would not let her speak those three little words, yet her heart felt the same way he did. He bent down and kissed her, urgency and passion growing between them as his kisses trailed down to her taut nipple. She gasped when she felt his mouth upon it then moaned when he licked and suckled her. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair voicing her pleasure as he bestowed his love upon her breast and his hand caressed the other one. She thought she was going to lose control when he stopped and moved his kisses past her navel. He knew she was ready, he tasted it when he licked her sweetness.

"Lorenzo."

He was pleased to hear her call his name as he altered between licking and sucking her sweetness while caressing her thighs with his fingers.

"Lorenzo!"

She was reaching her peak when she called out his name again and all of her desire poured out into his mouth. He moved up to kiss her, mating with her tongue and she invited him in as she rolled him over onto his back wanting to take charge, but when he tried to roll her back over she had a firm grip on his member, stroking it which stopped him for now. Smiling mischievously she continued, but slow then fast teasing him as she ceased her manipulations for the moment kissing her way down his body, reveling on making a man quiver under her touch and when she reached her target she kissed the tip of him gently. She began stroking him again, but then licked him which prompted him to call her name and she grinned up at him before she put her mouth upon him, sucking slow then fast.

"Skye!"

He had barely grunted out her name again as she teased him and he was trying not to lose control, but she was excellent at knowing how to pleasure a man. She was going to suck him dry when he exploded into her mouth and she swallowed what he gave her before she slowly kissed up his body teasing his nipples, but at this moment he rolled her over, pinning her down as she reached up to kiss him as he tasted the combination of them. The urge for her was increasing as she spread her legs for him, inviting him in and he entered her as she wrapped her legs around him pushing him in deeper. She let out little moans as she took all of him into her as he thrusted slow so they could find a rhythm, but it didn't take long before he went faster wanting to never stop loving her as she matched his thrusts, love showing through her eyes. He caressed her cheek before bestowing a kiss upon her lips then moved to ravish her neck, nibbling trying not to bite, but as he thrusted into her the more he wanted to take her eternally, yet he forced himself to go back to kissing her lips. She was reaching her peak and he slowed down to draw out their pleasure as he felt her walls contract around him. He couldn't hold out any longer as they passed the point of no return together screaming out the other's name entwining their souls forever. He carefully rolled her on top of him stroking her back and kissing her forehead. She stared up at him, grinning mischievously and felt himself harden within her. She sat up and balanced herself, moving slowly building up as he placed his hands on her buttocks as she started to ride him. She set her own pace going faster as he urged her to release their desire by caressing her nipples then her face and she took his hand intertwining their fingers, locking hands as she rocked her body against his. He felt her shuddering which drove him to the edge and she took them over it releasing their desire. He reached up, clasping her face in his hands bringing her down to kiss her.

"You're amazing."

"You inspire me."

He chuckled and stroked her cheek with his finger before he kissed her again. He could see the sleep that was threatening to take over her as he lifted her up, tenderly pulling out of her so that she could rest comfortably since she had not slept good last night. She snuggled up against him as he felt his heart beat more than one time, but a good three times and gazed down to find her fast asleep with a smile that could not be erased. He kissed her forehead as he stroked her head, running his fingers through her hair until sleep overtook him.


	12. Chapter 11

It was late morning before either of them woke, still laying happily in each other's arms and he kissed her good morning.

"Morning, love."

"Morning."

She returned the kiss and snuggled closer to him when Kyra knocked on the door.

"Breakfast is ready, I made pancakes and soup per your request, Mr. Alcazar."

"Thank you, Kyra, we'll be down in a few minutes."

Skye gazed up at Lorenzo a bit sheepishly.

"I hope we didn't make too much noise last night."

"I think Kyra would understand, now why don't you get your sexy butt into the shower and I'll join you in a minute."

"I'm afraid if you join me we won't be out until lunch time."

He laughed as she got out of bed heading into the bathroom as he watched the slight bounce in her firm butt and he soon joined her trying not to have his way with her in the shower as she reminded him Kyra was waiting.

"When we get home there'll be no excuses."

"What are you going to do, tie me to the bed?"

"I might just do that."

"You're never satisfied, are you?"

"Not when it comes to you."

He was nibbling on her neck and she leaned back against him.

"Give into me."

"Kyra is waiting."

"You win for now, but you're going to make up for it later."

She nodded as her breathing was coming short, he was tempting her as he lathered up her body and he pulled her into a tantalizing kiss.

"You owe me, remember that."

He gently pushed her into the water to wash the soap off her body and she stepped out, drying herself off just as he got out. She handed him a towel and again he pulled her to him, kissing with more desire than the previous one.

"Are you sure you want to wait until later?"

"Stop teasing me, Lorenzo."

He grinned wickedly as she turned to walk out when he smacked her on the butt with his towel.

"Lorenzo!"

He laughed as she feigned anger and left the bathroom.

"You're going to pay for that later."

He was still laughing as she got dressed into a light blue dress with a plunging neckline and wore sandals that matched as she went back in to brush her teeth. She was a vision and she smacked him on the butt hard as she passed him. He chuckled, she was feisty as he dressed in a pair of black pants and a simple light blue dress shirt, matching her outfit. She was putting the finishing touches noticing how little makeup she actually wore as she was brushing her hair and he fought to get into the cabinet for the toothpaste.

"You are gorgeous."

"You just want me out of the mirror."

"Well, you're hogging it and I need to brush my teeth."

"I'm almost done, Mister Pretty Boy."

He wanted to laugh at her comment, but he had begun to brush his teeth. She continued to brush her hair and when she felt it was perfect she left the bathroom, but not before she smacked him on the butt again right as he was swishing the water around in his mouth and he spit it all out when he felt the swift smack. She exited putting her jewelry on.

"Skye Antanasia, you are in trouble later tonight."

She laughed as he came out of the bathroom when he finished combing his hair and he grabbed her, kissing her neck and she melted in his arms.

"Down boy."

He pulled away as her breath caught at the love and desire in his eyes.

"Come along, we don't want to keep Kyra waiting."

He opened the door for her and followed her down the stairs into the dining room where breakfast awaited them.

* * *

After breakfast Kyra gave the keys to the castle to Lorenzo.

"Please be careful, strange things go on inside and, Skye, do not leave Lorenzo's side for the curse may catch up to you."

"I promise to stick to him like glue."

"Good, now I'll be gone for a bit I am going to visit my family and then will pick up some groceries from the market."

They left the bed and breakfast as they gazed across at the castle. He took her hand in his and led the way towards the castle gates.

"Have you been here before?"

"Once, but that was a long time ago."

His eyes were distant and she wondered what he was keeping from her. He took out the key unlocking the padlock on the gates and pushed open the doors as a gust of wind caressed their faces. Lorenzo felt a bit uneasy glancing around for he felt a presence, a weaker creature than he, but a vampire nonetheless while Skye stood there in awe and excitement. They were admiring the courtyard when he gazed up and saw a figure watching them prompting him to hold Skye's hand making sure she stayed close.

"Come on, let's go inside."

They entered the foyer of the castle looking about as Skye went to open another set of doors and what she saw was astounding.

"Lorenzo!"

He snapped back to reality and rushed into what used to be the ball room.

"What's wrong?"

"This is amazing, I've never seen anything so huge. I bet this was an ornate castle that no other could compare."

"I'm sure it was."

She was rendered speechless as she took in the old beauty of this room when he grabbed her hand pulling her close to him.

"Dance with me."

She obliged while in the shadows someone watched them dance and he held her closer. She sensed something was wrong, but let it go when he smiled happily at her and bestowed her with a kiss.

"If you keep this up we'll never see the rest of this place."

"I know, but I like the feel of you in my arms."

She grinned as he gently pulled away and let her lead the way, seeing the castle for the first time through her eyes. He was following her down a hallway that he recognized and reached out to stop her from opening the door, but it was too late. He was relieved that there were no traces of Sonny's spawn left behind or their cocoons and saw her wrinkle her nose.

"What's wrong?"

She placed her hand over her nose and he laughed as she rushed out of the room.

"Didn't you smell that?"

"The smell of death?"

"Exactly, and how would you know? Never mind you work for the mob, you would know that smell anywhere."

He chuckled as he followed her up the stairs to a hallway when they heard crying and listened closely as the wailing continued while they tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"It's coming from everywhere."

She put her hands over her ears as the wailing became louder.

"Sounds like a banshee."

He tried to escort her back down the stairway, but she wouldn't budge.

"Skye, we've disturbed a spirit let's leave it alone and explore another part of the castle."

She didn't acknowledge him as she started down the hallway fixated on the room at the end of the hall and he tried stopping her, but she had been entranced by some unforeseen force. He stood in front of her, gripping her by the shoulders, trying to get through to her when she stared up at him noticing her eyes were empty and emotionless.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"You must."

He released his grip on her, following closely, but when she opened the door to the room and he tried to go in with her an invisible force pushed him back slamming the door behind her. He underestimated this creature, it was powerful and now they had Skye. He tried breaking the door down, but was transported to a room in another part of the castle.

"Damnit!"

He tried the knob on the door, but it was locked which made him curse again. He needed to get out of here because Skye was in danger and he wasn't sure if this vampire was on Sonny's side or not. He sat down knowing that trying to bust down the door again would get him nowhere, but he needed to think this through.


	13. Chapter 12

Skye's reverie was broken as she noticed she was alone in a bedroom and she began to panic since she recognized this room from her nightmares.

"Lorenzo!"

She ran to the door pounding on it and trying unsuccessfully to escape when she turned around coming face to face with the young woman in her nightmares. She didn't look like a corpse, but Skye knew she was dead she could smell the rotting of this woman's body.

"He can't help you now."

She moved away from Skye a bit so she could admire her.

"You are indeed perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"Lorenzo."

"Who are you and how do you know Lorenzo?!"

"I am Antanasia Valerica Sorin, your ancestor."

Skye's eyes widened with fear and confusion.

"Do not be frightened, child, I've been waiting centuries for you."

"I don't understand."

"I am the one who placed the curse on our family because I was searching for the perfect match for Lorenzo, a woman who could take my place in his heart someone who could not only protect herself, but would be able to stand against some of the strongest vampires."

Skye moved to sit down on the bed, her mind reeling from this not sure if she was dreaming.

"I guess I was wrong to feed upon our family members, but I could feel in their spirit that they would not be strong enough and some had the spirit, yet were not even close to resembling me."

"Wait a minute, tell me again why you did all this?"

"This search has been for Lorenzo."

"You mean Lorenzo's descendant."

"No, the man that you have fallen in love with is five hundred years old, he is a vampire."

"He can't be he would've told me, right?"

"He is afraid because of your reaction and that he'll lose you to Sonny the way he lost me."

"You're not lost now."

"I am weak, Skye, I cannot leave the grounds of the castle."

"Well, can't Lorenzo do something if you tell him that you still exist?"

"He could, but I do not want him to."

"Why not?"

"He is finally forgetting me, he is in love with you and you alone, not the memory of me."

"Then why bring me here alone?"

"I wanted to see the real you."

She took Skye's hand, squeezing it and smiled.

"Farewell, Skye Antanasia Sorin, and be happy with Lorenzo."

She started to fade away.

"Farewell, Antanasia."

When the woman had disappeared Skye sat there mulling over the words her ancestor had told her.

* * *

Lorenzo had gotten up and saw no other way out except to bust down the door. He stood up preparing himself when he felt a presence in the room.

"Lorenzo."

He knew that voice, but was afraid to turn around knowing she couldn't really be there.

"Lorenzo, turn to me."

He turned around and saw her.

"Antanasia?"

She nodded with a grin and he embraced her, tears streaming down his face.

"How did you survive? Why didn't you tell me you still existed?"

"Lily saved me since she felt sorry for you after what Sonny had done to you and so she brought me back, but the only problem was that I could not venture past the castle grounds."

"Lily was not one of the strongest vampires."

"No, but it helped me and I was upset when she passed away."

"Sonny did not protect her?"

"No, he didn't because he let the Ruiz clan kill her for he knew of what she had done."

"He was afraid I would come back."

"Yes, but what neither of us knew was that you were on your way out of the country."

"I was upset."

She touched his cheek sadly and got lost in his piercing blue eyes.

"Lorenzo, I love you and I have waited centuries for this moment, but…"

"But what?"

"I have searched and murdered…"

"So you are the cause of the curse."

She nodded.

"You never struck me as the type to murder one's family."

"I had my reasons."

She averted her gaze losing her nerve, but he cupped her chin making her look up at him.

"What's wrong, Antanasia?"

"You must vanquish me."

"I won't do it."

"You need to move on."

"Not without you."

"Lorenzo, you have already forgotten me."

"How can I ever forget you?"

"You have and with my descendant, Skye. She is perfect for you and much stronger than me, besides I know you love her, but you need to tell her the truth."

"She'll reject me."

"She won't, just trust in her, love her."

He sighed and pulled away from her.

"Are you sure about this, Antanasia?"

"It's better this way."

He sadly smiled and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him. He tenderly kissed her lips and moved his gentle kisses upon her neck. He hesitated, but he felt her fingers run through his hair urging him to continue and he bit down making her gasp. Her blood was still bittersweet as he robbed her of her memories and the blood that kept her alive. When he acquired the last drop he felt her body go limp in his arms and he placed her corpse on the bed where she lay peacefully.

"Farewell, Antanasia, and thank you."

He turned around noticing Skye who screamed in terror and when he reached out to her she retreated.

"Stay away from me!"

"Skye, please…"

She ran out the door and he chased after her.

"Skye, wait!"

She rushed out of the castle and ran back to the bed and breakfast not wanting to believe what her father or her ancestor had told her. She called a cab to come pick her up and also made sure the ELQ jet was prepared to take flight. She quickly packed her things trying to erase the sight that she had walked in on, Lorenzo feasting upon her ancestor and the blood on his lips after he was done. She didn't want to believe he was a vampire, she didn't, so why was she running? Maybe she was imagining things and it was this place that was fooling her mind, but she was not taking any chances if he was truly a vampire. She was coming down the stairs with the last of her luggage and noticed him watching her.

"Skye…"

"Don't, just get away from me."

He bowed his head and heard the sound of a horn.

"You'll have to find your own way home."

"I understand."

He helped with her luggage and before she got into the cab he grabbed her, embracing her.

"Just know that I love you."

He gave her a swift kiss and let her go. She watched as he walked away and she got into the cab wondering if she made a mistake. He went upstairs to pack his things and then left a note for Kyra that they had left. He discreetly took to flight and ascended into the heavens heading for home, hoping he could convince Skye to come back to him, but he would leave that up to her since she felt betrayed by him. He should've told her the truth from the beginning, but would she have loved him?


	14. Chapter 13

Hours later, Lorenzo arrived home and was greeted by Javier.

"Did you find Helena?"

"Yes, but a bit of a problem."

"What would that be?"

"My brother, Manny, has turned on us to align with Sonny and they have intercepted Helena."

"What? How?"

"Your son went to meet with her, but…"

"Spit it out, Javier!"

"He was ambushed when he entered Helena's room and…"

"And?!"

"There was blood everywhere we can't be sure if he is alive or dead."

Lorenzo growled and began to pace.

"We are searching for him and are attempting to rescue Helena."

"Do not worry about Helena, find my son!"

"Lorenzo, she is our elder."

"If she wanted to escape she would've done so by now! Please, find my son!"

He nodded and left Wyndmere while he tried to communicate with Natasha, but her mind was closed off which meant she was taking precautions and maybe in hiding herself.

* * *

Caroline had finally come home to Sonny since she had been working night and day on convincing Jax that he needed her as part of the Metro-Court. She entered the living room where Reese sat smiling triumphantly.

"I wondered when you would return, although I wished you had stayed gone."

She rolled her eyes and was making her way upstairs.

"I don't have time to play your games, Reese, where is Sam?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?"

"Spit it out."

"Sonny has kicked Sam and Jason out of his life since they betrayed him."

"What?! When did he find out?"

"When he went to see Jason and I told him to give Sam a message for me."

"You little bitch!"

Reese stood up and smirked.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

With a speed that Reese could not predict Caroline had her by the throat and was snarling.

"How dare you betray Sam and Jason!"

"I was looking out for Sonny's best interests."

"You don't know what Sonny needs or wants."

"He sure as hell doesn't want you anymore."

She started choking Reese and then threw her up towards the ceiling. Reese only laughed at her as Caroline joined her on the ceiling trying to grab onto her, but Reese predicted her moves and grabbed Caroline from behind.

"You are in no position to toy with me."

"I will kill you for betraying Sam and Jason!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Reese clamped her mouth down on Caroline's neck, but she elbowed her in the face making blood flow from Reese's nose.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Bring it on, bitch!"

Punches were thrown, blood flowed from noses, mouths, and deep scratches when they both had a hold of each other. Fangs were bared as they both took blood from the other and were in the middle of trying to kill each other when Lorenzo stormed in.

"CORINTHOS!"

His tone scared the two women that they dropped down from the ceiling.

"He's not home at the moment, Mr. Alcazar."

"Where is he, Ms. Marshall?"

"I don't know, please excuse me."

She turned her back going up the stairs and Caroline stuck her tongue out at Reese's back.

"Aren't we mature, Caroline."

"She pisses me off, she betrayed Sam and Jason."

"It was only a matter of time before Sonny figured it out."

"Maybe, but what are you doing here?"

"I am looking for your husband he has Helena and he may have murdered my son."

"Helena is in Port Charles?!"

"Yes, now where is your husband?"

"I don't know."

"Caroline, I am not in the mood for your games!"

"I honestly don't know I just got home!"

He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong, Lorenzo?"

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that, what's up?"

"My world is falling apart and I am wondering if I should've just stayed asleep."

"No, you're needed."

"For what?"

"To liberate us from Sonny's rule, liberate me from him because I still love you and I see the error of my ways. I should've trusted in you and I didn't which landed me in this predicament. I am a prisoner who can't escape and it is only a matter of time before Sonny kills me for something insignificant."

"I promise he won't lay a hand on you."

"Promise?"

He nodded, embracing her then gazed into her eyes and before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her, missing the taste of her. She invited him to explore and he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.

"Lorenzo."

She pushed him away, smiling, caressing his cheek.

"We can't do this now."

"Fine, but if you get any leads on Helena's whereabouts let me know because if I am to rid the world of Sonny I need Helena."

"I'll keep my ears and eyes open, but can you tell me what happened with Sam and Jason?"

"They're staying with me and have aligned with me."

"Thank you, Lorenzo."

He grinned and left his enemy's home while in the shadows Reese had been watching.

* * *

Skye sat on a bench at the docks gazing at Wyndmere and remembering when she first met Lorenzo, wracking her brain on any signs that pointed to him being a vampire because she could not believe he would hide something this big from her. She understood little secrets, but this was huge and a part of him. Natasha noticed her friend staring sadly out at Wyndmere and knew something had gone wrong. She was not in the habit of reading other people's thoughts, but she was willing to make an exception and when she tuned into her friend's thoughts she understood. She cleared her throat and Skye turned around.

"Alexis, thank goodness it's you."

"Hiding from someone?"

"Somewhat."

"Listen there is something I need to tell you in private, can you meet me at my apartment?"

"Sure."


	15. Chapter 14

A few minutes later, Skye followed her friend into her apartment.

"What did you need to tell me?"

"You already know that my real name is Natasha…"

"So you changed your name no big deal."

"I think you need to sit down and I want you to listen to what I have to say no matter how mad you may get at me you need to hear it all."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I know you found out that Lorenzo is a vampire and he hasn't told me about that yet because I read your thoughts."

"Am I supposed to be mad because you're psychic and you've been reading my thoughts?"

"No, and I only read your mind today, but what I'm trying to say is that I am a two thousand year old vampire."

"What?!"

"It's true, I was forced to be this creature by my stepmother, Helena, who is the eldest since she was born before Christ."

"Who else in this city is a vampire?"

"There are too many to name, but I will name the ones you know which are Diego, Sam, Jason, Caroline, Reese, Sonny, Michael, the Ruiz clan, a few of Sonny's bodyguards, and Brenda was a vampire until Sonny murdered her."

Skye was flabbergasted and tried to speak, but Natasha interrupted her.

"You need to understand that our world is at war with Sonny, we have been for many centuries along with his creator Vlad who Sonny vanquished. I'm sure you already know the story of your ancestor and that when Lorenzo disappeared after her death Sonny ran rampant with power. Do you remember when Brenda returned?"

"Don't remind me."

"Sonny was hiding her for those four years because she betrayed him with Jax and when he let her loose she wasn't expecting to ruin your marriage until she saw you."

"Yeah right, she was still in love with Jax and she couldn't stand that Sonny wasn't in love with her."

"No, Skye, she had learned her lesson until she saw you and knew you embodied your ancestor Antanasia. She had heard of what happened to Lorenzo and being the romantic that she was, she broke up your marriage so that Lorenzo could finally have love in his life."

"How did she know that Lorenzo would even love me?"

"She didn't she was taking a risk which ultimately ended her life along with Lily."

"What happened to her?"

"The only reason you met Antanasia was because of Lily for she too thought it was sad that Sonny could have a family and not Lorenzo, so she gave life back to Antanasia, but Sonny found out and did not protect her against the Ruiz clan."

"What about Brenda?"

"He was tired of her betrayal and took her life by draining her blood like what you saw Lorenzo do to Antanasia. That is how we gain strength and power by murdering our own kind."

"Lorenzo has mentioned that Sonny was after me."

"He is because he knows you're the reason that will keep Lorenzo awake and that frightens him for Lorenzo is much stronger than what he was. Do you remember when I saved your life?"

She nodded her head.

"Sonny was upset because he was still searching for more power and knew he couldn't get to me yet, but when he saw you knowing that you were mortal and not invincible he decided to open fire. If he could kill you before Lorenzo awoke he would be able to take over Port Charles and then eventually the world."

"So that's when you shoved me to the floor and saved my life."

"I did it for Lorenzo and for the rest of the vampire world. You, my dearest friend, are the center of this war, you are the prize because if you live Lorenzo will triumph, but if you die Sonny will triumph. We are trying to keep you safe even Caroline might be on your side, but for selfish reasons now that she has seen the true Sonny she wants to be with Lorenzo."

"She doesn't love him."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"It doesn't matter now, but what of Helena?"

"The only thing I know is that she wants to meet with Lorenzo and it must be important when she requests your presence."

"I have a few questions, though. Why does Lorenzo have a heartbeat?"

"You must've heard the rare instance when our hearts will beat which means he is in love and with you. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Can vampires have children?"

"Yes, we copulate the same way as mortals, but our birthing cycle is different. In the first five months we can carry up to six babies, but that happens when you get older and by the end of the fifth month we find a safe place to release our babies. This is the most painful time because we have to hang upside down on the ceiling and push our children out of us while at the same time releasing a protective skin around them which will form a cocoon. The last five months they will develop and when they burst forth we either feed them by our bosom or bottle which if we feed by bosom can be dangerous because if for example I was to die all the children that fed by my bosom would die including any children they birthed by bosom. We also have to keep up our fluids during this time because when our children are born they feed nonstop for so many days until they are satisfied which then tells us how old they will be when they become invincible to mortal elements. If you remember Caroline's son Michael he is vulnerable to all the legends of how a vampire can be vanquished because he has twenty more years before he is invincible."

"So what happens if a baby only drinks for five days?"

"It must be vanquished immediately since they would not be able to reproduce."

"That's terrible."

"It is and on a few occasions I have had to vanquish my own children. Our age limit is sixteen days and no younger. So, is there anything else I can clarify for you?"

She shook her head.

"Are you mad?"

"I am a bit upset and I may need time to process this."

"I understand just be careful."

"I promise, Natasha."

She grinned knowing that was a good sign as she watched her friend leave.

* * *

Lorenzo had tuned into finding Helena hoping he could find out what she wanted and what happened to his son. He arrived at a cabin on the outskirts of town and quietly surveyed the area making sure Sonny or any of his loyal henchmen were gone. He approached and entered the cabin noticing Helena relaxing in a chair in front of a roaring fire having a glass of brandy.

"I hate to be kept waiting."

"I apologize."

"No matter it was not entirely your fault and before you ask your son is fine he is in hiding right now."

"Where is he?"

"I cannot tell you for I have promised him I would not reveal his hiding place because he is trying to recover from an almost fatal wound, but he will come back to you."

She took a sip of her beverage and motioned for him to come closer.

"He is admirable and I will thank him later for trying to save my life, but it was not necessary I wanted Sonny to capture me."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to decide the fate of our kind before I fade away leaving Natasha as the eldest. I have lived a very long life and I am tired of it for I have become nicer over this last century."

"Helena, you are feared no matter what."

"I know, I can sense a bit of fear from you, but you're not as frightened of me as Sonny is and I think that's because of all the loss you have dealt with."

"You know about that?"

"I know everything, my child."

"Then why have you summoned me?"

"If you can vanquish Sonny I will sacrifice myself to you and be warned I have given Sonny the same offer."

"I see, but I don't think any of us want you to sacrifice yourself."

"There are few who do and they will be dealt with, but I am surprised Natasha does not wish my death since I took her life."

"She believes she can still learn from you."

She chuckled.

"Either that or she's starting to like me, but in any case you must leave now for Sonny or Manny will come back at any moment."

"Thank you for letting me know that my son is all right, but, Helena, no matter how good or bad you have been you do not need to put your life on the line because I will vanquish Sonny for my reasons not for power."

He left the cabin and she grinned.

"That was the answer I wanted to hear and I now know that my estranged husband made the right decision on making you one of us. You may just save us from Vlad's dark child and his spawns."

She sipped her brandy gazing into the fire.

* * *

Skye arrived home and when she turned on the lights noticed Diego lying on her couch. He looked ill as she went to him and saw the deep scratches on his chest along with two small wounds on his neck.

"Diego?"

He mumbled and was rolling over when she shook him. Reflexes kicked in as he grabbed her wrist and sat up ready to strike when he saw that it was Skye.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm recovering since you and my father left for Romania."

"What happened?"

"I got attacked."

"What by a werewolf? Diego, Natasha told me the truth."

"She did? Why didn't my father say something?"

"He showed me what he was before he could explain."

"Are you mad?"

"With your father, yes, but right now you don't look good."

"I was ambushed when I went to visit Helena in place of Pops."

"Are you okay? What about Helena?"

"Barely survived, but Helena was captured by Sonny."

He started coughing and she made him lay back down.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes, but I cannot ask you for it."

"What is it?"

"I need blood to survive because one of Sonny's men got the best of me and almost ended my life."

She gazed at him and then at his wounds, sighing. She couldn't let him die his father would be devastated and she kneeled in front of him.

"Take some from me."

"I can't."

"You can't even get up off this couch so how are you supposed to feed?"

"I don't know if I can stop once I start."

"Diego, if you don't do this you're going to die."

He sighed in frustration knowing she was right and he took her hand.

"I will try to take only enough to get me off this couch."

He pricked her finger instead of biting her and began sucking her blood. He was intoxicated since her blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted and he knew his father would enjoy her. She was feeling faint and he had to stop as he reluctantly let go of her. She stood up and felt a bit dizzy as she went into the bathroom to get a band-aid. He felt a lot better as he stood up when Skye entered the living room still feeling dizzy and he ran over to her when her legs gave out. He picked her up and carried her to the couch frightened that he had killed her. His father would murder him for sure if he killed his beloved as he strained to hear the beat of her heart and was relieved when he heard it. She opened her eyes, staring up at Diego's worried face and he smiled in relief.

"I'm sorry if I took too much."

"It's okay."

"Do you need anything?"

"Maybe a sandwich and a glass of water."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He rushed off to get her what she requested and when he came back she was sitting up still looking paler than usual. He gave her the sandwich and she wolfed it down. He sat down next to her giving her the glass of water and she sipped it as he watched to see if any color had come back to her complexion.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Is it okay if I stay here a little bit longer?"

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you so much."

He hugged her and she laughed.

"Why don't you go out and get your strength back, but don't touch any of my family members, okay?"

"I promise."

He was about to leave when she called to him.

"Have you told Brooke?"

"Yes, and she was afraid at first, but has accepted me. I am thinking of making her a bride, but she'll let me know when she's ready."

"Your dad would be proud of you."

He smiled and left the lakehouse as she laid back down a bit tired.

* * *

Helena felt his presence before he entered the cabin.

"Hello, Manny."

"I hate that you always know it's me."

"I know all of my children and their souls."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"My child I have lived long and have watched our race prosper although I was hoping one of my beloved sons, Stravos or Stefan would inherit my title, but it falls to my stepdaughter, Natasha."

"Can she be trusted?"

"She has proven herself worthy."

"Then why the sacrifice?"

"This war needs to end because many of our elders are being murdered by Corinthos and I am worried for you."

"I assure you Corinthos doesn't know I still support Alcazar and I still don't understand why you don't vanquish him yourself."

"I do not need anymore dark power I have enough of that running through my veins."

"If that is your decision, but I am concerned for you."

"I am touched, but, Manny, be careful and no matter what you must protect Lorenzo along with his son and Antanasia's descendant, Skye."

"I will not fail you."

"You may leave now."

He bowed and left her as she sat reflecting her long life, assessing it hoping she was making the right choice.


	16. Chapter 15

Days had turned into weeks as Lorenzo had withdrawn into himself in worry for his son and self-hatred for not telling the truth to Skye. He turned to Caroline in his anguish and here she was lying naked next to him, sleeping. What was he doing? He wasn't sure if he still loved Caroline as he got up putting his pants on and gazed out the window staring at the stars. He missed Skye, no, he loved Skye and he had to make it up to her instead of playing in the past with Caroline. He felt someone embrace him from behind and he sighed in frustration. He really didn't want to push Caroline away, but if Skye didn't want anything to do with him then Caroline would be waiting for him.

"You need to get dressed and go home."

"What? Why?"

"I need time to think and you're distracting me."

She smiled and swiftly kissed him as she started to get dressed when he heard voices down the hall, but thought it was just Sam or Jason when the door opened. He heard a gasp and turned finding Skye standing there with a look of shock, hurt, and anger. He was thankful Caroline was fully dressed, but Skye knew what had happened as Caroline strided out with a grin and closed the door behind her.

"Well, I'm assuming you didn't mean those three little words you proclaimed."

"I meant every word."

"Liar! You lied to me about who you are and you're lying about your love for me! You just wanted to get me into bed, but when I found out what you are and ran away you turned to your enemy's wife!"

"She used to be mine!"

"She made her choice, Lorenzo, she's only using you! She can't love you like I can, but it's obvious you have forgotten me like my ancestor!"

"I could never forget Antanasia nor you!"

"I'm sure Caroline helped with that!"

"You don't understand the relationship I have with her!"

"Don't give me that bull!"

He growled in frustration running his fingers through his hair.

"By the way I brought your son home and he's doing a lot better thanks to me."

"He was staying with you all this time?"

"Yes, I even saved his life with some of my blood."

"He didn't bite you, did he?"

"No, he pricked my finger and took my blood from there, why?"

"If he would've bitten you that would've branded you as his."

"Maybe he should've since he's honest about himself with the people he loves and cares about! No thanks are necessary I did it for you because I knew how upset you would be if your only son died!"

He drew closer to her and she stood her ground still angered that he betrayed her when he pulled her into his embrace. He hungrily kissed her lips wanting to prove to her that he loved her and he felt her melt slightly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She pushed him away and went to slap him, but he caught her by the wrist and kissed the palm of her hand. She withdrew her hand from him and he reached out for her again.

"Stop it!"

He backed off.

"Stop pretending you love me!"

"I do love you."

"Then why couldn't you tell me the truth when we met?!"

"What would you have done?"

"I think I would've been shocked, but would've probably gotten over it."

"I couldn't risk that, but I wanted to tell you so many times after that."

"Please, quit lying!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Then why did you turn to Caroline?! If you really loved me…"

"Don't go there, Skye! I love you, but when I thought you didn't want to see me again I turned to Caroline out of my own need and weakness! I care for Caroline still, but I do not love her, it's the same way you have feelings for your ex-husband!"

"You don't see me sleeping with him!"

"Skye…"

"Save it! I've heard this all before and I thought you would be different, but you are the same as all the men I've had the misfortune to love and care about!"

"Skye, please…"

"Lorenzo, enough, I'm done!"

She stormed out of his room, slamming the door and he growled wanting to go after her, but she was furious with him and now he wasn't sure if he could win her back. He wanted to throw stuff around, but restrained himself when someone knocked on his door.

"Pops?"

"Not now, Diego, I will talk to you tomorrow."

He understood knowing his father was upset and he went to talk with Jason hoping he could learn how to be ready for any situation if he got attacked again.


	17. Chapter 16

He was adjusting his tie in the mirror before he picked up the invitation and glanced at it. They had been preparing for this night, the night of Hallow's Eve and he worried for Skye since she would not return his calls nor would she acknowledge him when she accidentally ran into him at the Metro-Court where it seemed she was back together with her ex-husband. It was probably an act, but he wasn't sure and Caroline had been kind enough to leave him be, yet she was getting anxious and wanted an answer of whether or not he loved her. He was wondering what her real angle was as he finished preparing and Nikolas knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"The limo awaits and Diego has insisted on being present at the ball."

"Send him in so I can speak with him."

"He's already left for the ball."

He mumbled curses under his breath.

"I will be down in a minute."

Nikolas left him as he tried to make contact with Natasha, but she had her mind closed off and wondered if she was still angry with him or if she was taking precautions.

* * *

He arrived at the Carozza estate, home to Leon and Lydia who were loyal to Sonny. He entered the foyer noticing the ball was in full swing as the hosts greeted him.

"Lorenzo, glad to see you could join us."

"A pleasure as always, Lydia."

He faked a smile as he entered the ball room noticing Natasha standing in the corner watching the dancers and he approached.

"I thought you hated these events?"

She was startled as she stared up, smiling.

"I dislike the pomp and circumstance of leading on the living."

"I take it that you're still upset with me?"

"I'm more upset that you're not going after her."

"I am trying, but she is not easy to woo."

"You're not trying hard enough."

She pointed to the couple dancing and he noticed Skye in a spaghetti strap burgundy dress with a plunging neckline, a dress almost identical to the one that Antanasia wore. She was dancing with her ex-husband, Jax at this moment, laughing as he whispered something into her ear and his jaw clenched, but also noticed other men, mortals and vampires alike, staring at her. He was about to cut her dance short with her ex-husband when Natasha restrained him.

"That will only make matters worse."

"I just hate that every man in here is staring at her."

"I think some are surprised that she resembles Antanasia and wondering if tonight will be the birthplace of a battle. Our kind is on edge and mentally preparing, but they are masking it very well in front of the mortals."

"Have you seen my son, yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"He's probably concealing himself. What of Helena, is she here?"

"I've been trying to find her, but she has completely shut her mind off. She is probably here and preparing herself for something."

"You sound upset, Natasha, do I detect caring in your voice for your stepmother?"

"I just do not wish her dead there is much we can learn from her."

"You're lying."

She was about to open her mouth to protest when Sonny entered with Caroline and Reese which made some people stare at them then at Lorenzo knowing something might happen tonight. The rivals eyed each other warily then Sonny noticed Skye dancing with Jax and smiled wickedly which did not sit well with Lorenzo. He noticed Jason cut in to dance with Skye making Jax dance with Sam and smiled at him knowing that he had become an excellent asset to him. He was glad to not only have him as an enforcer, but as a friend and he had found out a lot about the hardships he had about being a vampire as well as working for Sonny.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Skye asked.

"I'm warning you to get out of here now."

"I'm not leaving since I know this is all about me."

"I think you're just trying to make Lorenzo jealous."

"That too, but I can handle myself."

"You are mortal."

"I understand that."

"You may suffer the same fate as Antanasia."

"I am not going to die."

"Just please be careful and do not let Sonny corner you."

"Sounds like you're being my big brother."

"In truth the Quartermaines are my descendants and even though you're not related to them by blood they have accepted you as one which means you're still my sister."

She grinned up at him and embraced him.

"I have Emily protected right now, but I need to know that you'll be safe."

"I promise I'll be careful."

"I love you and so do many others here tonight."

"I thought you didn't care about me when you worked for Sonny."

"I did, he just didn't know it then until now. You are still family, so I've been protecting you from him ever since you arrived in Port Charles."

"Now that's what I call devotion."

He laughed and kissed her forehead as he excused himself so he could dance with Sam. Skye glimpsed Lorenzo, but ignored him searching for Jax or somebody else as Sonny slowly stalked the redhead when Natasha intervened pulling her through the crowd.

"What's wrong, Natasha?"

She pointed to Sonny who was gazing at them and saw Reese come up behind him whispering something which made him smile. He turned to her as they began to dance and Skye smiled thankfully at her friend, but noticed Lorenzo dancing with Caroline, yet he seemed unhappy.

"Go to him, Skye, he misses you."

"No, he needs to be sure of what he wants."

"Look at him, can't you see how miserable he is."

"I know and I miss him, too, but I cannot humiliate myself again. He knows that I love him and if he loves me as much as he proclaims he'll come for me other than that I'm not going to wait forever for him."

Natasha cursed under her breath, stalking away to cut in on Lorenzo's dance with Caroline who snarled, but Natasha snarled back more threateningly than Caroline had expected and surrendered as she searched for Jason.

"Better watch that snarling of yours, Natasha, I would think you're falling in love with me."

"You know where my heart lies."

"I apologize."

"Ric gave his life for mine."

"Corinthos has no boundaries."

"That is why I rescued you from Caroline because you need to go to Skye."

"She doesn't want me."

"On the contrary she loves and misses you, but she wants you to be sure of what you want that's why she has let you be."

"I love her."

"Then why are you brooding and parading around with Caroline? Go to her if you're sure."

"I'm sure and thank you, Natasha."

He hugged her and went in search of Skye while Jax offered to dance with Natasha. He saw Sonny lead Skye by the hand into the crowd noticing her eyes were fixated on him and him alone. That bastard had entranced her and the crowd parted to let them through preparing for a battle as the midnight hour was drawing near. He caught Lorenzo's eye and grinned as he stole a kiss from Skye's lips angering Lorenzo. His hand balled up into a fist and with a clenched jaw made his way towards them when the music stopped. He quickly grabbed Skye from Sonny's clutches as Helena emerged commanding the attention of the partygoers and she smiled at Lorenzo who took the opportunity to whisk Skye away, but Sonny caught on and attacked Helena.

"Let the feast begin!"


	18. Chapter 17

Diego came out of nowhere attacking Sonny which led to Reese biting into him, but he elbowed her with such force she was thrown back into a wall. She snarled as she went after him, but Caroline grabbed her by the hair, twirled her about, and threw her back into the wall.

"Let's settle this now, Reese."

"Prepare to die, Caroline."

They circled about watching for the other's weakness when suddenly Caroline flew up to the ceiling and Reese laughed.

"You know that too much blood to your head clouds your judgment."

"Coward!"

In anger Reese flew up to the ceiling and grinned while Natasha had taken a few hits from Sonny for protecting Helena, but Diego had stepped in along with Jason when Sonny noticed Lorenzo fleeing with Skye. He growled and with great speed stood in front of them just as they had reached the door.

"Out of my way Corinthos!"

"Feels like old times."

"I know the laws and they are old fashioned!"

"No mortal is to leave alive for fear they will tell their society and then the mortals will come after us!"

"Most mortals do not believe in us anymore!"

"Explain the books and movies that they have produced!"

"Are you blaming me for Stoker's book?! I did not see any harm in him publishing that book since most of it was exaggeration or was it because you're upset on how it portrayed your master! Is that why you had him eliminated?!"

Sonny growled as Lorenzo tried to get past him and he stopped him again. Lorenzo grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room as he escaped with Skye.

"Guards, after him!"

Lorenzo was now outside and he glanced back at the guards chasing them. He picked Skye up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No matter what, Skye, don't let go."

She nodded as he transformed into a different creature and took off into the sky with Sonny's guards following closely while Sonny went back to the feast. Diego and Sam helped Helena escape while Jason along with Natasha stayed behind to get everything under control. She had also made sure Jax escaped unscathed, but he was a bit rattled and she would explain to him later. Caroline and Reese were still fighting up above as Sonny made his way towards Natasha.

"We meet again, Natasha."

"Save it, Sonny."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, I'm advising you save your strength."

"Not in the mood to dance?"

"I'm always in the mood."

"I'm sure that's what my brother would say."

Her eyes were full of rage and she lashed out at him, bestowing a deep gash from his neck down across his chest as blood seeped freely onto his torn clothes. He grabbed her by the neck and latched his mouth down onto her shoulder taking his fill of her. She forced him off, slitting his throat taking her blood back and then some. He pushed away when he heard a thud and saw Reese on her back with Caroline free falling onto Reese's body slamming her down into the next floor.

"This isn't over, Natasha."

"I'll be ready for you, coward."

He went to strike her, but she moved behind him and bit into him drinking more of his essence. Reese had gained the upper hand as she put a nice gash on Caroline's face when she noticed Natasha was slowly killing Sonny.

"Sonny!"

"Get out of here!"

"I won't leave you!"

She was about to bite into Natasha when Caroline grabbed her and threw her across the room.

"Stay put, bitch!"

She saw that Jason was watching Natasha take Sonny's life and although she wanted her husband to die she didn't want him to go out this way.

"Natasha, enough!"

She withdrew and pushed Sonny to the floor.

"Never forget to respect your elders, Michael Corinthos Junior, or you shall wind up dead!"

She left with Jason in tow while Caroline helped her husband up.

"Are you okay?"

"You couldn't rescue me sooner?"

"Sorry, I'm having problems with your other bride."

"You two need to get your priorities straight because you must remember you belong to me and that Alcazar no longer wants you now that he has Antanasia's descendant."

"Trying to do me a favor by having Skye killed?"

"I was going to save her for myself without Alcazar knowing."

"You just want me to be with Lorenzo because you are done playing with me! Did you ever love me?!"

"Yes, I did, but I get bored with having the same woman around for so many centuries."

"Is that why you killed Lily and Brenda?!"

"They betrayed me!"

"No, you got bored with them and I was your latest conquest to stick it to Lorenzo! You know what, Sonny, I've had it with you and Lorenzo! I'm no longer going to fight for either one of you, I'm going to fight for myself and what I want! If you want to kill me then I suggest you do it now!"

"I'll do it!"

She turned to Reese who lunged at her, but Caroline moved out of the way as she fell to the floor and glared up at Caroline. She was tired of this woman and picked her up by the scruff of her neck her feet dangling as Caroline bit into her. She drank hurriedly as Reese tried with all her strength to escape while Sonny and some others watched as she took Reese's life. When she had taken every drop she threw her lifeless body to the floor licking her lips and stared at Sonny.

"You have no one now and you deserve that much!"

"Caroline…"

"Shut up, I want you to feel how Lorenzo felt!"

"He will only cause you heartache!"

"I told you I'm not choosing sides because I'm done with the both of you! I give up because I fell for your charms when all you wanted was to use me for showing up Lorenzo and I've lost a man who could've loved me the way I wanted, but now he's giving it to Skye! I'd appreciate it if you two would leave me out of this war of yours I am no longer yours or Lorenzo's pawn!"

She stormed out of the mansion in a fury before anyone could stop her as he gazed at the vampires that surrounded him and he grabbed one of his bodyguards taking his life since Natasha had almost finished him off. A few of his most loyal subjects offered their lives and he took them to get his strength back while he plotted his revenge.

* * *

Lorenzo was getting tired trying to lose Sonny's men and so he descended quickly, but that didn't seem to work so he tried ascending, yet he couldn't get too high for the effect the altitude might have on Skye's body. He decided to take a sharp right and then descended quickly. He noticed that confused them and when they descended he ascended, taking a sharp left then a right finally losing them. He quickly flew towards Wyndmere gazing back making sure he lost Sonny's men and when he felt it was safe to go home he flew into the window he left open for his return. He transformed into his more human form and placed Skye on her feet. She was in anger and awe at him, but said nothing as he shut the windows, locking them.

"Please, stay here."

"Why should I?"

"You can yell at me in a moment I need to find Nikolas."

Her glare softened as he left the room and was glad to bump into Nikolas out in the hall.

"Nikolas, I need you to do a lockdown on Wyndmere."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I broke a law by bringing Skye back alive and Sonny's men or some other clans will be after me."

"What about my aunt?"

"I sense her presence is already here, but she is concealing herself since she has also broken the law by sparing Jax."

"And my grandmother?"

"I don't know, but we need to lock this place down so that no one can get in. Have my son, Jason, Sam, and Manny help you."

"How did you know he was here?"

"Nikolas, do not be naïve."

"I did not want to tell you because I thought he was on Sonny's side."

"He fooled us all, but I can sense he did this for Helena."

"I will fetch them now."

He bowed and ran off to get Wyndmere locked down while Lorenzo entered his bedroom preparing himself for the redheaded hellion to lash out at him. She waited like he asked and he shut the door behind him.

"Okay, Skye, commence the yelling."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Nothing to say?"

She just stared at him searching his eyes as he neared her and she reached out embracing him. He smiled running his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. She lifted herself on her tiptoes to kiss him and he pulled her closer to him taking control of the kiss, deepening it. She had to push away as it grew heated and he backed off a bit giving her space.

"I know the truth, you don't need to say it."

"And that is?"

"You have loved me all along."

"I would never lie about that."

"I wasn't sure since you had lied to me about who you are."

"I did not lie I just hid it from you."

"It's the same thing, Lorenzo."

"And were you angry with Natasha, too?"

"Yes, I was and I hid myself away from the two of you while nursing your son back to health."

"I am very grateful for that."

"I knew you would be devastated since he is your only child."

"So, where does this leave us now?"

"I don't know because the only thing I'm sure of is that I am falling in love with you, Lorenzo, and I want to know what you have planned for me, for us. Are you going to eventually get tired of me and kill me or are you going to make me eternally yours?"

He took her hand in his caressing her skin with his thumb and smiled lovingly at her.

"My love, I could never get bored with you and the decision is yours if you want to be mine forever. I cannot take you by force you have to willingly want this."

"Then take me now."

"You have to be sure about this because there are many things that I'm sure Natasha did not tell you."

"Tell me everything about your world and how you came to be."

He motioned for her to sit in a chair as he began to explain everything he knew and whatever questions she had. She hung on every word, but he noticed a couple of hours later that she was fighting off sleep. He stood to pick her up and she protested.

"I want to hear more."

"You are tired and we have plenty of time to talk about this tomorrow."

He picked her up and carried her over to his bed laying her down. He removed her heels making her as comfortable as possible as he undid his tie then stripped off his jacket and dress shirt while her gaze followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm giving you the bed."

"And where will you sleep?"

"The chair or maybe even the ceiling."

"Can you seriously sleep upside down like a bat?"

"Only in extreme cases."

"Well, I want you next to me."

He obliged and got in next to her where she snuggled up with him. He kissed her forehead before they drifted off to sleep and from the window ledge Caroline had been watching. She knew he'd never love her like that again and she flew off to make sure her son was safe because she worried Sonny would kill him after what she did tonight. She was upset that Skye did exist, but once she had Helena's power Lorenzo would not be able to ignore her and would want her to be his again. She'd make him beg before she rid him of Skye and then they would be free from their past.


	19. Chapter 18

Diego came out of nowhere attacking Sonny which led to Reese biting into him, but he elbowed her with such force she was thrown back into a wall. She snarled as she went after him, but Caroline grabbed her by the hair, twirled her about, and threw her back into the wall.

"Let's settle this now, Reese."

"Prepare to die, Caroline."

They circled about watching for the other's weakness when suddenly Caroline flew up to the ceiling and Reese laughed.

"You know that too much blood to your head clouds your judgment."

"Coward!"

In anger Reese flew up to the ceiling and grinned while Natasha had taken a few hits from Sonny for protecting Helena, but Diego had stepped in along with Jason when Sonny noticed Lorenzo fleeing with Skye. He growled and with great speed stood in front of them just as they had reached the door.

"Out of my way Corinthos!"

"Feels like old times."

"I know the laws and they are old fashioned!"

"No mortal is to leave alive for fear they will tell their society and then the mortals will come after us!"

"Most mortals do not believe in us anymore!"

"Explain the books and movies that they have produced!"

"Are you blaming me for Stoker's book?! I did not see any harm in him publishing that book since most of it was exaggeration or was it because you're upset on how it portrayed your master! Is that why you had him eliminated?!"

Sonny growled as Lorenzo tried to get past him and he stopped him again. Lorenzo grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room as he escaped with Skye.

"Guards, after him!"

Lorenzo was now outside and he glanced back at the guards chasing them. He picked Skye up and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No matter what, Skye, don't let go."

She nodded as he transformed into a different creature and took off into the sky with Sonny's guards following closely while Sonny went back to the feast. Diego and Sam helped Helena escape while Jason along with Natasha stayed behind to get everything under control. She had also made sure Jax escaped unscathed, but he was a bit rattled and she would explain to him later. Caroline and Reese were still fighting up above as Sonny made his way towards Natasha.

"We meet again, Natasha."

"Save it, Sonny."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, I'm advising you save your strength."

"Not in the mood to dance?"

"I'm always in the mood."

"I'm sure that's what my brother would say."

Her eyes were full of rage and she lashed out at him, bestowing a deep gash from his neck down across his chest as blood seeped freely onto his torn clothes. He grabbed her by the neck and latched his mouth down onto her shoulder taking his fill of her. She forced him off, slitting his throat taking her blood back and then some. He pushed away when he heard a thud and saw Reese on her back with Caroline free falling onto Reese's body slamming her down into the next floor.

"This isn't over, Natasha."

"I'll be ready for you, coward."

He went to strike her, but she moved behind him and bit into him drinking more of his essence. Reese had gained the upper hand as she put a nice gash on Caroline's face when she noticed Natasha was slowly killing Sonny.

"Sonny!"

"Get out of here!"

"I won't leave you!"

She was about to bite into Natasha when Caroline grabbed her and threw her across the room.

"Stay put, bitch!"

She saw that Jason was watching Natasha take Sonny's life and although she wanted her husband to die she didn't want him to go out this way.

"Natasha, enough!"

She withdrew and pushed Sonny to the floor.

"Never forget to respect your elders, Michael Corinthos Junior, or you shall wind up dead!"

She left with Jason in tow while Caroline helped her husband up.

"Are you okay?"

"You couldn't rescue me sooner?"

"Sorry, I'm having problems with your other bride."

"You two need to get your priorities straight because you must remember you belong to me and that Alcazar no longer wants you now that he has Antanasia's descendant."

"Trying to do me a favor by having Skye killed?"

"I was going to save her for myself without Alcazar knowing."

"You just want me to be with Lorenzo because you are done playing with me! Did you ever love me?!"

"Yes, I did, but I get bored with having the same woman around for so many centuries."

"Is that why you killed Lily and Brenda?!"

"They betrayed me!"

"No, you got bored with them and I was your latest conquest to stick it to Lorenzo! You know what, Sonny, I've had it with you and Lorenzo! I'm no longer going to fight for either one of you, I'm going to fight for myself and what I want! If you want to kill me then I suggest you do it now!"

"I'll do it!"

She turned to Reese who lunged at her, but Caroline moved out of the way as she fell to the floor and glared up at Caroline. She was tired of this woman and picked her up by the scruff of her neck her feet dangling as Caroline bit into her. She drank hurriedly as Reese tried with all her strength to escape while Sonny and some others watched as she took Reese's life. When she had taken every drop she threw her lifeless body to the floor licking her lips and stared at Sonny.

"You have no one now and you deserve that much!"

"Caroline…"

"Shut up, I want you to feel how Lorenzo felt!"

"He will only cause you heartache!"

"I told you I'm not choosing sides because I'm done with the both of you! I give up because I fell for your charms when all you wanted was to use me for showing up Lorenzo and I've lost a man who could've loved me the way I wanted, but now he's giving it to Skye! I'd appreciate it if you two would leave me out of this war of yours I am no longer yours or Lorenzo's pawn!"

She stormed out of the mansion in a fury before anyone could stop her as he gazed at the vampires that surrounded him and he grabbed one of his bodyguards taking his life since Natasha had almost finished him off. A few of his most loyal subjects offered their lives and he took them to get his strength back while he plotted his revenge.

* * *

Lorenzo was getting tired trying to lose Sonny's men and so he descended quickly, but that didn't seem to work so he tried ascending, yet he couldn't get too high for the effect the altitude might have on Skye's body. He decided to take a sharp right and then descended quickly. He noticed that confused them and when they descended he ascended, taking a sharp left then a right finally losing them. He quickly flew towards Wyndmere gazing back making sure he lost Sonny's men and when he felt it was safe to go home he flew into the window he left open for his return. He transformed into his more human form and placed Skye on her feet. She was in anger and awe at him, but said nothing as he shut the windows, locking them.

"Please, stay here."

"Why should I?"

"You can yell at me in a moment I need to find Nikolas."

Her glare softened as he left the room and was glad to bump into Nikolas out in the hall.

"Nikolas, I need you to do a lockdown on Wyndmere."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I broke a law by bringing Skye back alive and Sonny's men or some other clans will be after me."

"What about my aunt?"

"I sense her presence is already here, but she is concealing herself since she has also broken the law by sparing Jax."

"And my grandmother?"

"I don't know, but we need to lock this place down so that no one can get in. Have my son, Jason, Sam, and Manny help you."

"How did you know he was here?"

"Nikolas, do not be naïve."

"I did not want to tell you because I thought he was on Sonny's side."

"He fooled us all, but I can sense he did this for Helena."

"I will fetch them now."

He bowed and ran off to get Wyndmere locked down while Lorenzo entered his bedroom preparing himself for the redheaded hellion to lash out at him. She waited like he asked and he shut the door behind him.

"Okay, Skye, commence the yelling."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Nothing to say?"

She just stared at him searching his eyes as he neared her and she reached out embracing him. He smiled running his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. She lifted herself on her tiptoes to kiss him and he pulled her closer to him taking control of the kiss, deepening it. She had to push away as it grew heated and he backed off a bit giving her space.

"I know the truth, you don't need to say it."

"And that is?"

"You have loved me all along."

"I would never lie about that."

"I wasn't sure since you had lied to me about who you are."

"I did not lie I just hid it from you."

"It's the same thing, Lorenzo."

"And were you angry with Natasha, too?"

"Yes, I was and I hid myself away from the two of you while nursing your son back to health."

"I am very grateful for that."

"I knew you would be devastated since he is your only child."

"So, where does this leave us now?"

"I don't know because the only thing I'm sure of is that I am falling in love with you, Lorenzo, and I want to know what you have planned for me, for us. Are you going to eventually get tired of me and kill me or are you going to make me eternally yours?"

He took her hand in his caressing her skin with his thumb and smiled lovingly at her.

"My love, I could never get bored with you and the decision is yours if you want to be mine forever. I cannot take you by force you have to willingly want this."

"Then take me now."

"You have to be sure about this because there are many things that I'm sure Natasha did not tell you."

"Tell me everything about your world and how you came to be."

He motioned for her to sit in a chair as he began to explain everything he knew and whatever questions she had. She hung on every word, but he noticed a couple of hours later that she was fighting off sleep. He stood to pick her up and she protested.

"I want to hear more."

"You are tired and we have plenty of time to talk about this tomorrow."

He picked her up and carried her over to his bed laying her down. He removed her heels making her as comfortable as possible as he undid his tie then stripped off his jacket and dress shirt while her gaze followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm giving you the bed."

"And where will you sleep?"

"The chair or maybe even the ceiling."

"Can you seriously sleep upside down like a bat?"

"Only in extreme cases."

"Well, I want you next to me."

He obliged and got in next to her where she snuggled up with him. He kissed her forehead before they drifted off to sleep and from the window ledge Caroline had been watching. She knew he'd never love her like that again and she flew off to make sure her son was safe because she worried Sonny would kill him after what she did tonight. She was upset that Skye did exist, but once she had Helena's power Lorenzo would not be able to ignore her and would want her to be his again. She'd make him beg before she rid him of Skye and then they would be free from their past.


	20. Chapter 19

Sonny was pacing and when they arrived he scowled.

"Where is she?!"

"We had unexpected company," Max replied.

"Jason and Diego showed up right when we almost had her."

Sonny growled and turned away from them.

"Max, go watch the door for any unexpected visitors!"

The bodyguard bowed and left the room.

"What the hell happened, Javier?!"

"Sam was protecting her and if those two bloodhounds wouldn't have shown up we would've had the redhead."

"I didn't think Sam was that strong, but I guess you should never underestimate a woman of her caliber. Is that how you got injured?"

"No, that was from Jason. Sam wouldn't hit any of us because she was busy protecting Skye and knew if she moved that would give us a chance to grab her. Max almost had her at the point of unconsciousness, but that's when Jason and Diego interfered."

"Why didn't you chase after them?!"

"And risk Lorenzo awaiting them?! Sam put out a distress signal to the nearest vampire and if Lorenzo heard it he'd be waiting!"

"Damn him! We'll lay low for now, but when the opportunity presents itself you know what to do."

"I understand and I am warning you now to watch out for my little brother because I do not know whose side he's really on."

"Thank you, now get out of my sight!"

Javier bowed and left as Sonny paced trying to figure out how to lure Skye out or get into Wyndmere which then made him think of Caroline. Lorenzo would let Caroline into his home and now all he had to do was wait for her to go to him. He notified a few of his men to follow Caroline and to let him know when she went to visit Lorenzo. He grinned wickedly knowing that he'd not only get a new bride, but Helena's power after he vanquished Lorenzo. He'd have everything and no one would be able to touch him ever again, no one would question his authority, and soon he would not only take control over his kind, but mortals as well. He laughed as he awaited the news to move in on Lorenzo taking everything he held dear from him.

* * *

Lorenzo heard laughter coming from the recreation room and he entered as Skye sunk a striped ball into the corner pocket of the pool table. He noticed Sam smiling, feeling better seeing that there were two bite marks on Jason's neck that were healing quickly.

"Sam, you should be resting."

"I'm fine and besides I want to see Skye kick Jason's butt at pool."

"Yeah, Pops, this is a first Jason is losing badly."

"I am not losing, I'm waiting to make a comeback."

Skye sunk another ball in and Jason inwardly groaned because he was going to lose. She took another turn, but missed and Jason laughed taking his turn. She watched him take his shot and wasn't surprised when he sunk the ball.

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

He sunk another one and was trying to make a comeback, but missed and Diego laughed.

"I would mind your laughter or one day I'll embarrass you in front of Brooke."

"Ooo, I'm scared."

Skye chuckled as she sunk her last ball in and now concentrated on the eight ball.

"Eight ball in the corner pocket."

After she called it she took her shot and sunk the eight ball. Jason was impressed and shocked that he lost while the others through their laughter applauded Skye.

"All right, big bro, pay up."

He cursed and handed her twenty bucks.

"Thank you. Do you want a rematch?"

"You bet and this time I will win."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Lorenzo came up to Sam whispering in her ear and she followed him out into the hall.

"What is it?"

"Who attacked you?"

"Javier and Max, why?"

"Making sure it was just the two of them."

"I'm surprised Caroline didn't help."

"Do you know why her scent was at the lakehouse?"

"Probably to get back at Skye because she's jealous of your love for her or they planted her scent there to throw me off their trail."

"I want to thank you again."

"Not a problem because you'd do the same if the roles were reversed."

"I believe the only thing Sonny did right was make you a vampire."

"Yes, and I am still technically his until I have a child by Jason."

He smiled when Natasha came running towards them with Jax following.

"Have either of you seen Nikolas?"

"No, we've been in here most of the afternoon, why?" Sam asked.

"He's missing!"

"Did you scan the house with your mind for him?" Lorenzo asked.

"He's not here!"

She was getting hysterical and Jax was trying to calm her down as tears flowed from her eyes since he was the last mortal Cassadine as well as Lorenzo's guardian.

"We will find him, Natasha."

"I sense Caroline."

Natasha growled at Sam's statement and scanned the house for Caroline.

"She's not here, Natasha."

They all turned to Helena's voice and saw Manny escorting her.

"Where is she and what has she done with Nikolas?"

"Caroline did not take off with Nikolas, she was here to see Lorenzo, but when Nikolas went outside to take a ride on one of the horses Javier took off with him and Caroline followed hoping to rescue him to redeem herself in Lorenzo's eyes."

"Where did Javier take my nephew?"

"The abandoned warehouses."

She was getting ready to leave when Helena stopped her.

"Natasha, you must stay here."

"I am not a child!"

"You're acting like one and I know you're smarter than this. Let Caroline risk her neck because at this point I sense she is playing both sides which gives her the advantage for no one can touch her."

"I do not trust her with my nephew's life!"

"She will keep him alive or risk the wrath of not only us, but Lorenzo's."

She smiled as they heard Diego's laughter filter out into the hall and Helena entered requesting his presence. He immediately got up and followed her out into the hall while Lorenzo, Sam, and Jax went back into the room watching as Jason was losing again.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Diego, I just wanted to thank you for risking your life for mine."

"You are my elder and I was taught to respect them as well as protect them."

"You are admirable and you will make your father proud."

He beamed and was going to join the others when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Diego, if there should come a time when Manny can no longer serve me I want you to be my personal bodyguard."

"I would proudly be of service to you."

He entered the room where he watched Jason get beaten for the second time.

"I give up!"

"Anyone else want to challenge me?"

"I'll be glad to dethrone you."

"Don't go easy on me, Lorenzo."

He chuckled as they started a game.

"Manny, why don't you join them."

He shook his head.

"I will be fine with my stepdaughter."

"If you insist."

He left the two alone.

"Natasha, there will come a day when you will be the eldest and if Manny has been vanquished you will need Diego."

"Please, do not speak of this now."

"If I don't how will you prepare?"

"I am always prepared."

"Not when it comes to your family, you lose all rationality and that's how you get yourself killed."

"I am still learning, I suppose."

"Natasha, there will always be something to learn, but you must understand you are my only heir whether I like it or not and I want you to be prepared to take over my role."

"Was there no way to bring back my brothers?"

"You know as well as I do that Vlad took their lives."

"Which in turn Sonny took his making him almost invincible."

"And if he takes my life he will be unstoppable."

"I won't let that happen."

"Starting to care?"

"No matter what we've been through you are still family and I will not let anyone hurt my family."

"Revenge for Ric and your children?"

"Sonny has been a plague upon my family, murdering my children as he finds them with the exception of one."

"Where is Kristina?"

"She's touring Europe now and I told her to keep an eye out for you."

"I haven't seen her in ages, how old is she?"

"She just turned four hundred and I've told her to stay away for a while."

"Smart move, but will she listen? Like all children do, they yearn for their parents just like you have missed me."

"You are my elder, you are mother to us all."

"Natasha, no one is eavesdropping I know how you really feel."

"You are not as heartless as you used to be."

"That's a start."

She laughed and the old woman smiled.

"Just be prepared, Natasha, that's all I ask of you and do not risk your life for mine if something should happen."

"You know I will protect my family no matter what."

"Natasha, what good would either of us be dead?"

She sighed and knew Helena was right.

"Go enjoy yourself and please tell Manny to escort me back to my room."

She nodded and went in to get the tattooed man.


	21. Chapter 20

Caroline hid in the shadows as she watched Javier tie Nikolas to the chair and laughed at him.

"This should bring Lorenzo out."

"He'll never fall for your trap and if I die you'll have to deal with my family."

"I'm not afraid of your grandmother and aunt."

"You should be."

"They won't live long enough to be a threat to anyone."

He walked away and signaled to Max to keep guard on him as he left going back to Wyndmere. Caroline wanted to follow, but was afraid Max would kill Nikolas and kept her eye trained for an opportunity to rescue the young man. The bodyguard's cell phone rang and he turned his back on his hostage which gave Caroline time to bust in. Max was stunned and she greeted him with a punch to the gut as she quickly untied Nikolas, carrying him off.

"Hold onto me and don't let go!"

The young man did as he was told as she took to flight and headed towards Wyndmere. Max just smiled and grabbed his cell phone from the floor since he dropped it when Caroline attacked him.

"Yeah, boss, it's going as planned and Javier is probably at Wyndmere as we speak. You can expect the packages tonight."

He hung up and followed Caroline.

* * *

Later, Skye had unpacked and was now relaxing in Lorenzo's lap as he continued explaining to her about his world.

"How did you and Sonny become enemies?"

"I was friends with Natasha since she had become my mentor when she discovered me and brought me to live with her. I met her brothers and at that time Helena was in Russia meeting with a clan to either have them join forces with her or to be vanquished. I was not strong as I am now and when Vlad attacked I tried helping, but Natasha shoved me into another room so I wouldn't get hurt. He had brought along Sonny who was just as weak as I was and let him watch as he murdered Natasha's brothers. I eventually busted the door down to help her and that's when I met Sonny. We exchanged glances and Natasha turned to see that I was by her side which she promptly warned me to leave, but Vlad told her he'd eventually find me and murder me since I was pathetically weak. She matched his wit by making fun of his protégé and he was not amused which led to him attacking her. He was about to bite into her until I gave him a deep gash down his back which led to Sonny coming after me, but Natasha fended him off as we escaped and she communicated to Helena what happened."

"Couldn't Natasha bring her brothers back to life?"

"Once a vampire is drained of all blood they cannot be brought back to life, trust me Natasha tried even though in her heart she knew it wouldn't work."

"I'm sure Helena was upset, too."

"She lashed out at Natasha, but she was more upset with herself because she realized it had been a trap and was not there to protect her children. Natasha parted ways with her stepmother because of how angry she was with Natasha that she almost murdered her, but realized she would have no heir and let her be. I followed Natasha around for a while until I met Sophie and fell in love with her. I decided to stay in Romania although I knew my enemies lived there, too, but Sophie did not want to leave her homeland. Natasha had family there, but she stayed mostly in Greece, yet visited once in a while. I promised to take care of her family, mortal and vampire alike, when she was not around. I moved Sophie into the mansion Natasha gave to me and we made a life for ourselves. She birthed me five children in her first pregnancy which is unusual since she had become a new vampire and I was ecstatic as I saw the five cocoons hanging from the ceiling. My life couldn't have been more perfect until I came home that night and realized my life would never be the same."

"Sonny found you?"

"I had a traitor in the midst of the house and what was really hurtful was that it was one of Natasha's family members. They were upset with me because I should've died instead of Natasha's brothers and betrayed me to Sonny."

"What happened with Vlad?"

"Sonny vanquished him once they had arrived home which made him master of his clan and that upset some loyal to Vlad which made them leave Romania. Anyways, Sonny sent his men along with a few villagers to my home while I was out hunting for a meal to give to Sophie since any day now my children would burst forth from their cocoons, but when I arrived home I saw the flames engulfing the house and licking the air. I rescued as many as Natasha's family members as I could searching for Sophie, but I was too late when I noticed where they had set the fire. They attacked me at my heart when they started the fire in the nursery and I swore vengeance on Sonny that very night. Natasha dealt with the family member that betrayed me and warned the rest of her family what would happen if they decided to betray her or anyone associated with her."

"I'm sorry to hear about that and I understand why you are so protective of Diego."

"He is my only child and I am blessed to have such a wonderful son."

"He adores you and I know he'll make you proud."

"I'm already proud of him."

She grinned and he went to kiss her when her stomach growled which made him laugh.

"Why don't you get something to eat and we'll continue this conversation later."

"No, I want you to finish it now. When did you meet Caroline?"

"Are you sure?"

"Please, continue."

"If you insist. It had been fifty years since Sophie's death and I was now a hundred years old making me a bit stronger than I was before, but no closer to seeking vengeance on Sonny. Natasha stayed in Romania as the mansion was being rebuilt and unexpectedly fell in love with Sonny's brother Ric who was much different from Sonny. He had brought a mortal friend with him one day when he was courting Natasha and it happened to be Caroline. She was exquisite and sassy at the same time. She was independent, carefree, and stubborn which made me fall in love with her. She didn't care that I was a vampire since she knew about us from Ric and embraced me as her friend."

"Did she meet Sonny yet?"

"No, Ric kept her away from him because he knew what his brother would do with her."

"That didn't stop him when he knew you were involved."

"He eventually found out from his loyal subjects, which at that point was your brother Jason, where I was hiding and that I was trying to make a family for myself again."

"Why was he so threatened of you having a family?"

"He wanted to be the only vampire to populate the world with his children and do not tell Natasha that I told you this, but he has murdered all of the children she ever bore with the exception of one."

"She never told me she had a child."

"She probably hasn't had the time to tell you, but she has a daughter named Kristina who just turned four hundred years old and she looks like she's eighteen."

"I bet she looks like her mom. So, where is she?"

"That I do not know and it's best that I don't just in case."

"So, how did he take Caroline away from you?"

"We were in love and I was going to make her my bride which she agreed to when one night she never showed up to my home. I was worried and went in search of her when I found her having dinner with Sonny at a restaurant he owned. He had entranced her like what he had done to you at the ball which I'm sure you don't remember."

"The last thing I remember was his eyes and the next thing I knew you had an arm around my waist holding me close yelling at Sonny."

"That's how he captures his brides by entrancing them until they finally fall in love with him, but I've noticed that they eventually find out who he truly is because they've all had affairs with other men. Lily and Miguel, Brenda and Jax, Sam and Jason, although I believe Reese and Caroline really loved Sonny."

"Caroline still loves you."

"Yet she will never love me completely and I have moved on, but that night I saw her with Sonny I knew I had lost her even though I tried to recapture her heart. She was determined to be with Sonny and proved that she loved him by becoming his bride. She showed me the bite marks when I arrived at the ball of her new husband's home which was the castle we visited in Romania. I gave up on trying to win her back and entered the ball room to brood."

"And that's when you met Antanasia."

"I was enamored with her beauty, she was a siren and she had a lonely soul like mine. All thoughts of Caroline disappeared when I danced with your ancestor and was hoping to woo her into becoming my bride that night, but fate dealt me an unkind hand when I tried to leave with her and Sonny stopped me. I abided by our laws since I was not strong enough to disobey them and I took Antanasia's life. I had given up all hope in finding love or keeping it that I went home ordering my most loyal servant to protect me along with his descendants. I did not know Antanasia would be saved by Lily or else I would've stayed awake, but maybe it was best. I forced myself to sleep for a hundred years until I needed to feed and would stay awake for three months then sleep for another hundred years."

"Is that how you know my family or how Diego was born?"

"I saved your family member a century ago as I still searched for a reason to stay awake and live my life, but I couldn't since your family still blamed me for Antanasia's death so I traveled back to Greece after I spent a month in Romania and got drunk in a local bar. That is when I met Maria Dagon, an exotic mortal or so I thought, and I wanted to forget my pain so I took her to bed. She became my companion, but I didn't love her because I could not open my heart to her for fear of losing another woman to Sonny. I am grateful for her friendship and that she gave me a son, but I am saddened that Sonny finally got to her. I was also told when I awoke that Sonny sent his guards to my family's home and murdered them so they could be as invincible as their master. I am not pleased and will get my revenge on him for taking my family's life as well as the women he has stolen from me."

She embraced him now knowing a part of his soul and his heart.

"I understand why you are so protective of me, but Natasha says I am the key to this war."

"It is because you resemble Antanasia and although at first I fell in love with you for that reason I've come to realize you are more intriguing as well as more gorgeous. I love you for your heart and soul. I will do anything to keep you in my life."

Her heart melted as she kissed him and felt his love embrace her. They finally found the love they had been searching for all their lives when she pulled away from him.

"I love you, Lorenzo."

He grinned knowing that she just risked her heart to say those words to him.

"I love you, Skye."

To prove it he kissed her and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He hovered over her and began ravishing her neck.

"Take me, Lorenzo."

"Are you sure? Once I embrace you into this world you will be forever mine."

"I want to be yours eternally."

"I will try to be gentle."

He was about to bite into her when there was a loud knock on the door and he cursed under his breath. He got up and answered it to find Natasha on the other side.

"I'll be a moment."

He stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Natasha?"

"Caroline wants to see you since she has brought Nikolas back."

"What does she want a reward or a pat on the back?"

"She's asking for immunity."

"She has brought this on herself."

"I know you still care for her."

"I do not wish her harm, but I do not want Sonny to come here because of her betrayal, that is her own fault."

He growled a bit as he went downstairs to meet with Caroline and she stood to greet him. Natasha hid in the shadows, oblivious to the couple that had once been.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've brought back Nikolas."

"I am grateful as well as Natasha and Helena, but the question is what do you want?"

"I need your protection for me and my son."

"I don't know if I can do that, Caroline, you have brought this betrayal on yourself."

"You said you would protect me from Sonny!"

"You used me why should I keep my word!"

"Because I love you!"

"If you loved me you would've left Sonny long ago and searched for me!"

"You know I couldn't leave…"

"Stop giving me excuses! I am grateful that you have returned Nikolas unharmed, but the love we have shared is over, in fact it has been over for centuries because you only love me when it is convenient for you! Now, get out of my home!"

He turned his back on her and she started to cry understanding that she lost everything that she held dear to her with the exception of her son.

"Is there no way we can still be friends?"

"It is for the best that we never see each other again."

Her tears flowed faster, but she understood when they heard glass shatter from upstairs.

"LORENZO!"

It was Skye and he bolted up the stairs towards his room, but when he entered he saw Javier escape with Skye in his arms. Then they heard more commotion come from the other end of the hall and Natasha ran to Jax's room, but was too late as Max took off with a still struggling Jax. Lorenzo turned to Caroline in fury and she cowered.

"You brought them here, didn't you?!"

"No, Javier was on his way here when I went to rescue Nikolas."

"You're lying!"

"She's telling the truth."

He glanced at Natasha knowing she had tapped into Caroline's mind making sure she was speaking the truth.

"I will gather Jason, Diego, and Sam if she is well enough."

"I'm going, too."

"No, you will cause more distraction and besides I do not know if I can trust you."

"I am going whether you like it or not!"

"Let her go, Lorenzo, she may actually do us all a favor and get herself killed."

Caroline snarled at Natasha and he nodded his approval as he went to gather the others.

"Still harboring dislike for me, Natasha?"

"You betrayed Lorenzo and my husband, why should I like you?"

"I didn't think Sonny would murder his own brother!"

"Don't play innocent with me, Caroline, you knew that if he murdered his brother I would never again love another man in my eternity which meant I would never again birth any children!"

"That was the idea, but I didn't think he'd murder the children that you already birthed!"

"Excuses, excuses, and to think I taught you better than this, but I can see you have a lot to learn!"

"You taught me nothing! I learned everything I needed to know on my own!"

"Then you have forgotten what I've taught you in favor of what you learned from Sonny, but you know what it doesn't matter now you are just a spiteful witch who doesn't know the value of love!"

She stalked off to find Lorenzo when Caroline grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around to hit her, but Natasha was quicker and was suddenly behind her.

"You may have vanquished Reese, but you are still no match for me!"

"I will one day vanquish you!"

She laughed at her as Caroline raised herself to the ceiling and was about to body slam Natasha when she grabbed Caroline by the neck when she was within her reach.

"Listen to me little one, if you think you can vanquish me then I will accept your challenge, but not here and not in this house."

She dropped Caroline and walked away as the young woman snarled, rubbing her neck.


	22. Chapter 21

Natasha entered the den and was greeted with a smile from Lorenzo.

"Natasha, you are the most inept at finding someone can you locate Skye and Jax?"

"You don't need to stroke my ego, Lorenzo, but I need complete silence."

All was quiet as she sat down and closed her eyes, searching the city for them, but was disheartened when she could not find them within the city limits of Port Charles. She began searching for them within the state, but could not feel their heartbeats and now she was concerned. She concentrated further searching all of the states and the surrounding countries, but they were no longer in North America and had a hunch on where Sonny's men could've taken them. She explored Romania and located them in Lorenzo's abandoned mansion where she saw Jax alone with Skye in a room, both a bit frightened, but being strong for the other. She opened her eyes and jumped up rushing for the door.

"We have to leave now!"

"Where are they, Natasha?"

"They're in your old home in Romania!"

"What?!"

"You can be shocked later we need to leave!"

They all took to flight leaving Nikolas and Manny behind since he needed to protect Helena just in case Sonny sent men to capture her.

* * *

"What do they want from us?"

"We escaped death."

"Not necessarily, Skye."

He showed her the two puncture wounds on his neck."

"Did Natasha take you?"

"Not yet, she's been slowly making me a vampire because she still feels that I am unsure that I want this."

"Do you want to be a vampire?"

"Yes, because I want to learn everything about this world and because I will be able to spend the rest of my life with Natasha."

"You two have been good friends for a long time, it's only natural."

"I knew you'd understand, but what of you and Lorenzo?"

"What about us?"

"Has he offered?"

"I offered and he at first refused making sure that I wanted this, but tonight he was about to make me his for all eternity until we were interrupted."

Jax chuckled as Sonny entered with Javier and Max.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

They glared at him and he grinned wickedly.

"Max, Javier, please escort Jasper downstairs I want to be alone with Skye."

Jax tried fighting off the two, but they overpowered him and led him downstairs as Sonny neared Skye. She didn't dare look him in the eyes for fear he may entrance her and felt him cup her chin forcing her to gaze at him, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Look at me!"

"No!"

He growled and pulled her close to him stroking her hair then moved aside her tresses to stare at her bare neck. He caressed her skin feeling the blood pump to her heart and felt it escalate in fear.

"I'm not going to kill you, my lovely, I'm going to make you mine and it seems I got to you in time."

She felt his lips upon her neck and struggled to be free of his grip when the door busted open.

"Sonny, let her go!"

He turned to see Caroline.

"How did you know I was here?"

"It doesn't matter just let her go!"

"Never, she will be mine!"

"Until you get bored with her and then have her murdered!"

"You didn't seem to care!"

"I was naïve and I now realize what I've lost thanks to you!"

She reached for Skye, but Sonny pushed her onto the bed and out of reach.

"You will have to get through me, Caroline."

"Do not make me fight you."

"What are you afraid of? You used to love to fight with me."

"That's because we were play fighting, we didn't mean it."

He grabbed her, pulling her to him and bit into her shoulder. She kicked him in the gut pushing him into the wall and he laughed.

"You were always a good fighter just never a good lover."

She was seething as Skye quickly ran over to her and with just as much speed he got in Caroline's face who was protecting Skye behind her wings.

"You cannot redeem yourself with Lorenzo by saving his beloved!"

"I am not trying to win points with Lorenzo, I know where I stand with him and I know he no longer loves me! I am protecting her to save our kind from your tyranny!"

"Then you will die trying, Caroline!"

"If you can catch me first!"

He went to grab her, but she moved and was now hanging upside down from the ceiling with Skye safely hiding behind her wings.

"Just hold onto me tightly."

"Okay."

Sonny joined her on the ceiling and scratched at her wings, but Caroline quickly moved to the floor and sensed Lorenzo was on his way which meant she needed to hold on a little longer. She kept maneuvering out of Sonny's reach and gave him a few good lashings across his chest as well as his back. She even got a few good bites in, but he retaliated wounding her wings trying to get to Skye.

"Stop moving, Caroline, and fight like the vampire you really are."

"You're taunting will not work on me anymore."

He sensed Lorenzo's presence and grinned at her, predicting what she would do next and with a speed Caroline could not foresee he reached out with his claw. She didn't move fast enough as his claw penetrated through one of her wings and she cried out in pain as he slit Skye's throat. Caroline released Skye from her protection as the redhead had her hands wrapped around her fatal wound when Lorenzo entered and Sonny escaped. Caroline feared his wrath and moved to the ceiling to be out of reach for the moment as Skye fell to her knees, gasping.

"Please, love, hold on, I can fix this."

Natasha was right behind him and saw her friend growing paler every minute then gazed up at a frightened Caroline, but was suddenly pushed out of the way.

"Lorenzo, take her now!"

He gazed up at Helena.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stop asking questions and take her or you will lose her forever!"

He quickly picked Skye up and held her in his arms as he sat down on the bed. He bit into her shoulder draining her of her essence as the blood stopped flowing from her neck, but into his mouth. Her blood was sweet and he felt her fingers in his hair, slowly losing her battle. Helena quickly pricked her finger and offered it to Skye who was near death. She took her finger and began sucking the blood out of her as the fatal wound to her neck healed itself.

"Skye, that's enough."

"Lorenzo, do not stop her, she must take all of me to be immune."

"No, mother, we still need you."

"Natasha, that's the first time you've ever called me that."

Skye drank hungrily from Helena's finger as the old woman became paler and Lorenzo tried to stop her, but Helena glared at him.

"If you want her to survive she must take my life that way she will be as strong as you, Lorenzo, do you want her to live?"

He nodded and let Skye continue while Helena slowly perished as Diego, Jason, Jax, and Sam finally made it upstairs to see how things were going.

"Javier escaped, but we managed to detain Max. What's going on?" Jason asked.

No one answered him as he noticed what was happening and all watched as Skye took the last drop from Helena as her lifeless corpse collapsed to the floor. Skye started shuddering as her body reacted to the blood and Lorenzo picked her up, carrying her into the adjoining room to let her body die in peace so her new life could begin. Natasha glared up at Caroline and then tearfully kneeled at her stepmother's lifeless body. She stroked her forehead as tears fell and she gazed up at the foursome.

"Where is Max?!"

"I'll go get him," Diego said.

He rushed off as they heard screaming coming from the other room and most of them knew the pain Skye was going through as Diego returned with Max. She scanned his mind for an answer to where Sonny went, but came up empty and took a hold of him leading him down the stairs to another room with Jax following.

"Please, don't kill me," Max begged.

They heard him scream moments later as Natasha offered him up to Jax and then offered some of her blood to him so he could be immune then pushed him away when he had enough. She left the room to give him peace for his body to die and guarded the door just in case Sonny or Javier came back to battle them.

* * *

Upstairs, Lorenzo watched intently as Skye's heart finally stopped beating and released her. The convulsions that wracked her body ceased and she relaxed on the floor as she gazed up at Lorenzo through her new sight.

"Are you all right, love, I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

She grinned up at him and laughed as she willed herself to the ceiling, but she bumped her head slightly as she was amazed that she could walk and hang upside down. He laughed as she rubbed her head and saw her smile as she surprised him by suddenly landing next to him on the bed, kissing him.

"Down girl, there is much to learn."

"This is exhilarating. When do I get to fly?"

"When we get home I will teach you everything I know, but there is something we need to take care of."

They entered the room and noticed Natasha was a step ahead of him by ordering the others to prepare Helena's body for burning.

"Where is Natasha?"

"She is downstairs embracing Jax," Sam replied.

"Caroline, please, come down," Jason pleaded.

"No!"

Jason turned to Lorenzo for help just as Natasha entered with a newly embraced Jax who was just as excited as Skye was and glared up at her.

"Caroline, don't make me come up there!"

She hesitated, but dropped to the floor and gazed at Helena's corpse that was now lying peacefully on the bed. Her cheeks were tearstained, but she stood proud as she faced her mentor.

"Take my life, Natasha, end your pain and mine."

She reached out for her, but Skye stood in the way.

"Don't hurt her."

"Don't protect me, Skye."

She turned to Caroline and noticed the sadness in her eyes then turned back to Natasha.

"She saved my life."

"Skye, please, don't…"

"She kept Sonny from making me his and hid me in her wings that is until he clawed his way through almost ending my life."

"Is this true, Caroline?" Lorenzo asked.

"I protected her for the sake of our kind not out of love for you. I wrapped her in my wings and kept myself out of reach from Sonny like how Natasha taught me, but I wasn't fast enough. He sensed your presence and with a move I couldn't anticipate he clawed right through my wing, slitting Skye's throat."

She showed them her injured wing and Natasha backed off.

"Coming to your senses, Caroline?"

"Like I said before, Natasha, I did this for our kind."

"Thank you, Caroline," Lorenzo said.

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"To check on my son."

"He's fine because I know Sonny will not harm him since he shows much promise."

"Stay to say goodbye to Helena," Skye said.

She nodded as Natasha spoke aloud a prayer in Latin as she took her thumb and ran it along Helena's forehead making a cross then placed a coin in her mouth that had the birth she was embraced.

"Farewell, mother to us all, you will be missed, but by sacrificing your life you gave another and I know that life shall be cherished."

They each made a cross on Helena's forehead with their thumbs then left the house with the exception of Natasha as she took a lighter she had stolen from Max and lit her stepmother's body on fire.

"Goodbye, mom, Godspeed you to my father, brothers, and my biological mother where I know they'll embrace you with open arms."

She exited the now burning house and joined the others. Jax comforted her as she cried in his strong arms and Caroline felt ashamed because she felt at fault for this. If she had protected Skye better this would've never happened and she silently took flight, but Jason noticed and was about to chase after her when Skye communicated with him.

_"Let her be."_

_ "She's hurt."_

_ "She feels guilty enough for not protecting me better, let her weep in peace."_

_ "She is injured and will be an easy target!"_

_ "Caroline, will not go without a fight."_

_ "I don't want her to die!"_

_ "Jason, listen to me, she has nothing more to live for except maybe her son, but she is accepting her fate and if it comes down to protecting our kind from Sonny she will go willingly."_

_ "She is still my friend."_

_ "I know, brother, but right now she wants to be alone."_

He nodded in understanding as she felt Lorenzo kiss her temple and she smiled up at him as they watched the house burn down when Manny arrived.

"I apologize for being late, but I wanted to make sure Nikolas would be safe without me."

"Thank you, Manny," Natasha told him.

"Now I will offer my services to you, Natasha, now that you are the eldest."

"I appreciate this, but I do not need to be protected."

"Natasha, you will have vampires from all over the world trying to come after you for your strength."

"Lorenzo, I can take care of myself, I've been preparing for this day."

"Whether you choose to have me around or not I am staying with you until Sonny is vanquished."

"We could use your cunning."

He smiled at Lorenzo and when the fire burned out hours later they headed back to Port Charles, but Lorenzo carried Skye home since she hadn't learned how to fly yet while Natasha was strict and made Jax learn how to fly on the way home.


	23. Chapter 22

The next day, Skye awoke in Lorenzo's arms and started to kiss him so he'd wake up. He pulled her closer and smiled into her kisses as he rolled her onto her back. He stroked her hair as she invited him to deepen the kiss and he smiled happily knowing at this moment she was safe. His lips traveled down her neck blazing a trail of hot kisses when he gently suckled her breast and she voiced her pleasure as he caressed the other.

"Stop teasing me, Lorenzo, I need you inside of me now."

He grinned, but didn't adhere to her request. She snarled a bit, sitting up with him still suckling her breast and pushed him onto his back. She firmly grasped his erect member and caressed it which made him stop what he was doing to her. She grinned mischievously as she raised herself and slid herself onto his member. She intertwined her hand with his while his other hand squeezed her buttocks and she began to ride him. He gazed up at his beloved knowing that at this moment she would truly be his and no one would stand in their way, he'd protect her with his life. He reached up stroking her hair as she smiled lovingly down at him and he rolled her onto her back so he could take control of their lovemaking. He ran his hand down her body as he thrusted deep into her and her body matched him thrust for thrust. She embraced him as her fingers lightly scratched his back and his kisses were urgent as their bodies became closer to the edge. He felt her inner walls contract and felt her legs wrap around him tighter pushing him deeper into her. He thrusted slower to draw out their pleasure, but she wasn't having it as she kissed him hungrily and he thrusted faster. They voiced the other's name as they reached the point of no return and he collapsed into her arms. She grinned as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head, embracing him. He gazed up into her eyes noticing love staring back at him and he kissed her.

* * *

An hour later they were dressed and were in a large room to practice defensive moves.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, but you need to learn how to control your speed and outwit your opponent."

"This should be a piece of cake."

"We'll see about that."

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"Now if someone has a hold on you like this, what are you going to do?"

She brought up her foot to kick him in the gut and he grabbed it.

"Too predictable of a move."

He let go of her foot and she remembered what she learned long ago in those defense classes. She turned around leaning her back against him and with her free hand took hold of his arm that had a firm grip on her wrist then flipped him over her shoulder. He was a bit stunned and he gazed up at her mischievous grin.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Defense classes I took long ago."

"That was very good, but what if I had you in a bite hold?"

He stood up and quickly had her in his embrace with his lips pressed to her neck.

"What would you do in this position?"

"If it wasn't you?"

He laughed into her neck.

"I don't want to do it I'll hurt you."

"Skye…"

She kneed him in his family jewels and he let go of her in agony.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, that's fine and that's an effective move."

He caught his breath and recovered as he again pulled her to him in the same position he had her in.

"Okay, now pretend I was Caroline or some other female foe."

She started laughing at this idea.

"Lorenzo, that's pretty hard to imagine."

"Just try, what would you do if I were female and had you in this position?"

She couldn't keep from laughing and he nipped her neck. She grabbed his hair and forcefully pulled his head from her neck angrily.

"What was that for?!"

"I had to get you to react and I must say you're doing great. Now I want you to fight me and don't hold back."

"Are you sure?"

"We all had to undergo this training, are you ready?"

She nodded, but noticed he had disappeared and felt him nip her neck. She elbowed him and escaped his grip moving out of reach. She watched his movements and he reached out to grab her, but she anticipated his move and was now on the ceiling. He quickly followed her and grabbed her by the leg pulling her close to him to see what she would do. She placed her hands on his shoulders and raised herself up to kick him in his gut which he released her other leg. She dropped down to the floor with him following, but she quickly got behind him to bite him and he backed her up hard into the wall as he watched her get up rubbing her head from across the room. She gazed at him trying to read him, anticipating where he would attack her and she knew he was doing the same with her. He faked moving to the right, but she read his move and instead of quickly taking his bluff she crawled through his legs kicking him in his buttocks into the wall. He was stunned by that move, but with a speed she didn't anticipate he had her pinned tightly against the wall holding her hands above her head and he grinned.

"Checkmate."

"I wouldn't count on it."

She went to kiss him and when she was inches from his face she crawled up the wall on her back. He realized he had been tricked as he now noticed her on the ceiling, but before he could react she pinned him against the wall with her body.

"Checkmate."

She kissed him when Natasha entered clearing her throat and they separated from each other.

"I knew I couldn't trust you to teach her how to defend herself."

"I think she's ready for you, Natasha, she has moves I've never seen before."

He turned back to Skye.

"I will teach you how to fly tonight and enjoy your training with Natasha."

He kissed her forehead and left them, but as soon as the door closed Natasha had Skye from behind.

"Forget I am your friend and defend yourself like your life depended on it."

She nodded and cleared her mind as she elbowed Natasha, but she anticipated that move grasping Skye's elbow. She tried raising her leg quickly to kick her from behind, but again Natasha anticipated her move and stopped her.

"You're reading my mind!"

"I am reading your body movements, you're moving too slow."

Skye tried to back her into the wall hard, but she moved to the ceiling and Skye hit the wall instead. She snarled in frustration and met Natasha on the ceiling grabbing her by her arms throwing her to the floor. She was on her back, but stood up quickly as Skye dropped down in front of her. Natasha reached out for her, but Skye hastily crawled through her friend's legs and kicked her hard in the buttocks making her slam into the wall. Natasha growled and saw that Skye was going to body slam her from the ceiling, but when she was within reach grabbed Skye in midair by the neck with one hand, yet did not anticipate getting kicked into the gut and again being forced into the wall. She noticed Skye was watching her every movement from across the room and was soon in her face. She grabbed her wrist, but Skye turned in her grasp and flipped Natasha over her shoulder. She recovered quickly as she noticed Skye looming over her and with her legs kicked her in the gut sending her hard into the wall. They were frustrated as they went after each other and were now in a deadlock where Skye had her fangs about to pierce her friend's neck while Natasha had her fangs inches from the flesh of Skye's neck. She pushed Skye away and grinned at her.

"You will do well to protect your life if you can come to a deadlock with me."

"Thank you, Natasha, and I apologize for any injuries."

"No apologies necessary it is part of the training, now go rest up for your flying lesson tonight."

She grinned and left the room as Natasha knew her friend would be a formidable opponent when Jax entered preparing himself for the training she had for him.

* * *

Skye was searching for Lorenzo when she heard a scream and she ran down the hall when she heard laughter as Sam ran out of the room bumping into her.

"Sorry, Skye, didn't see you there."

"What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant we just had Manny confirm it!"

She embraced the redhead in excitement and ran off to tell the others as she entered the room noticing Jason sitting down with Manny and they gazed up at her.

"I'm going to be an aunt?"

Jason nodded happily and then she gazed at Manny.

"I know you're question, Skye, I've learned from Helena how to predict a pregnancy, but I want her to confirm it with Natasha just in case I am wrong."

"I have another question for you, Manny, what are you going to do after Sonny is vanquished?"

"If Natasha wants me around I will stay with her, but if she doesn't I would like to be free to have a family of my own."

He stood and left the room as Skye sat down across from Jason.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"I'm ecstatic that I'm going to be a father, but because Sonny is still a threat I worry for her safety and if he finds out she will be his number one target."

"I know you will keep her safe."

"I'm not sure if I can."

"Never doubt yourself."

He smiled at her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you as my sister?"

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it all the time."

He laughed and stood up then went over to her kissing her forehead before he left the room. She smiled sorrowfully wondering if she could still have children even though she was a vampire and she gained her feet to find Natasha wondering if it was possible. She left the room to seek out Natasha's wisdom when she came face to face with Diego and he smiled.

"Hi, mom."

She smiled since he had been calling her that after Lorenzo had embraced her into this world.

"Hi, son, is Natasha still training with Jax?"

"No, but Pops wants you to meet him up at the parapet."

"It's not night yet, what is he up to?"

He shrugged his shoulders, but saw a twinge of a smile and knew his father was up to something.

"Diego."

"He swore me to secrecy."

"Tell me."

"I can't, I promised him."

"You're lucky I can't tap into your mind yet."

"That's a relief."

She chuckled and went up to the parapet to see what Lorenzo wanted. She noticed him gazing at the city when he sensed her presence and turned to her. She walked into his outstretched arms and he kissed the top of her head.

"What did you want, love?"

"I have what I want in my arms."

She gazed up at him as her breath caught at the sight of the love that shone in his eyes and then he got on one knee.

"Skye, marry me."

"I am already yours."

"I know, but I want to make it official that you will be my one and only although in our world we are allowed a harem I need only one bride, one love. Please say you'll marry me."

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He brought out the ring box he had in his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it and gasped at the beautiful heart shaped ring studded with emeralds. He stood pulling her back into his embrace as her lips met with his merging the love they felt.


	24. Chapter 23

**AN:** If you have watched the movie 'Van Helsing' that is where I get the inspiration for them being able to switch into their flying forms. Hope that helps for this chapter.

* * *

When night had fallen she met Lorenzo on the roof preparing herself to learn how to fly as he transformed and she watched curiously.

"Clear your mind."

She closed her eyes clearing her mind.

"Now think of flying through the heavens."

Her arms became outstretched as she thought of flying through the skies and when she opened her eyes she had transformed.

"I did it! Wait, I'm naked!"

He chuckled as she covered herself with her wings.

"In a way we're all naked in this form, but we are not exposed this is just our other flesh so to speak."

He spread his wings, flying out then turned to her watching her examine her claws and talons.

"Spread your wings and then push off."

She spread her wings, but then heard whistling and catcalling from below.

"Woohoo, mom!"

"Diego, get back inside!"

"This is the only time I'll ever see mom naked, Pops."

She blushed and covered herself again.

"Diego, Natasha and I taught you better than this! Now apologize to Skye!"

"Sorry, mom and Pops."

He went back inside and Lorenzo gazed back at Skye.

"Spread your wings."

"Are you sure no one else is watching?"

"I will ground that boy if he is still spying on us."

She spread her wings and pushed off, gliding into the night, but started to fall. He caught her before she hit the water and he smiled.

"You have to keep flapping your wings."

He placed her back on the roof.

"Now try again."

She pushed off and glided out into the night sky, yet faltered a bit, but got her wings to continuously flap and flew into his waiting arms. She then pushed away ascending into the heavens loving the feel of flight and he followed her.

"I'll race you to the park."

"Skye…"

"Ready…Set…Go!"

She sped away and he took off after her, racing her, but could not catch up with her as she landed, crouching on top of a park bench giggling. He was out of breath and she grinned.

"That was a rush!"

"It always is the first time."

He had transformed when he had landed and she cleared her mind, but could not transform herself back. He watched her struggle for a moment before she pleaded with her eyes to help her.

"What is the secret to this?"

"Clear your mind and think of being earthbound."

She tried it again and this time it worked as she sat on top of the park bench.

"It will get easier over time that you won't even have to think about it and you will not always need to clear your mind."

"Then why I am trying?"

"It is to get you used to transforming or else your body will shock and disfigure itself. Eventually, when you push off or land on your feet is when you'll transform back and forth or be able to change at will, but for now we'll stick to clearing your mind."

"Okay, but, Lorenzo, I'm kind of hungry."

"For blood or do you need something to sustain you?"

"Blood, I can sense the young and innocence of it."

She licked her lips and followed the scent of it, craving what she so hungered. He followed closely behind as he noticed a young man in his early twenties talking on his cell phone oblivious to Skye stalking him and he watched to see how she would prey upon her victim. She snuck up behind him and bit hard into the flesh of his neck knocking the cell phone out of his hand. He began to struggle, but she started humming Brahms's lullaby and her victim quit fighting her. She drained the young man of his essence and when finished Lorenzo appeared.

"Interesting."

"What?"

"How you got him to stop struggling."

"At first taste of his blood I knew what would calm him down."

"And here I usually let them struggle to death, but your way is less demeaning."

"What happens to his body?"

"We dispose of it in the catacombs underneath this city."

"I didn't know we had catacombs."

"Some cities do and now you shouldn't need to feed for at least three months. You will crave, but you will know the difference between need and sustenance. We find other liquids to drink so we are not always killing off mankind until the need arises."

He picked up the corpse and took off with her following, enjoying the wind beneath her wings.

* * *

When they arrived home after their flight she went in search of Natasha and found her in her bedroom examining Sam. She had a hand placed on Sam's forehead and one placed on her abdomen chanting in a foreign tongue as she sat down not wanting to disturb her friend.

"Hmm…Interesting."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, you are far more along than Manny thought."

"He said I was about three months."

"You are almost five months with one."

"Only one?"

"You sound disappointed."

"I was hoping to birth more."

"You will, Sam, this is your first birthing so it is only natural to birth one."

"I know, but thank you, Natasha."

She smiled as Sam sat up and noticed Skye.

"When did you get back?" Sam asked.

"A few minutes ago," Skye replied.

Natasha turned to her friend.

"So, how was flying?"

"Thrilling, but I need to ask you something."

"I'm going to tell Jason the good news that he'll have a son or daughter sooner than he thought."

She left the room and Natasha turned back to her friend.

"What's on your mind?"

"Be honest with me, Natasha, can I have children?"

"Of course you can."

"Even with what happened to me years ago?"

"That was when you were mortal and now that you are a vampire the blood from Helena healed your womb."

"Are you certain?"

"Skye, she was the eldest her blood was powerful. I know how much you want a child and do not fret you will have many."

She believed her friend and went to the bedroom she shared with Lorenzo.


End file.
